Nayu Makalo: Different Dimension Duelist Book 1
by Spacedragon1999
Summary: When Nayu Makalo has his mind wiped and is thrust into the Yu-Gi-Oh! world as part of an experiment as a result of a bet between two deities, can he make it through all three worlds and back home without losing his mind? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ALL I OWN ARE THE CHARACTER OF NAYU AND MOST OF A DECK I PLAN TO GIVE HIM WAY IN THE FUTURE!
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys!**

**I can't get this idea out of my head, even though it's probably a stupid one.**

**Nayu Makalo gets sent to different dimensions of the three Yu-Gi-Oh! timelines (Original, GX and 5D's - sorry, but for now I'm not really counting ZEXAL, even if the XYZ summoning is kinda cool in its own way) because the dimensions need 'just one more' and through some random selection he is chosen. The main plot ('modern-day kid gets sent to Yugi's world') is overused but I'm not sure if anyone's tried to make it for all three before.**

**Also, judging by the state of the original Domino City in 5D's you'd think that it was set about 100 years or something after GX but it's actually only about 20-30 something years after it. One way to see it is the fact that Trudge; the guy who was really pushy about protecting Yugi from Joey and Tristan back when they were trying to 'man him up' is a cop in 5D's. Not the best evidence, I know, since it could be his grandson or that, but something tells me it's the same guy.**

**Anyways, I'm blabbing again. Let's get started!**

**Translations:- Hikari: light (lighter side)**

**Yami: dark (darker side)**

**Aibou: partner (used by Yami to Yugi meaning 'other half' or 'bonded')**

**/**

**Prologue**

Hey, you. Yes, you. You reading this.

Hi there. My name's Nayu Makalo, an ordinary everyday punk kid who secretly has a silly obsession with a TV show (come on, guys - you all have one!) that I keep from even my best friends. I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh.

Promise? Okay.

Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yes, yes, I know: it's a children's card game, and a freaking cartoon (anime!), but I can't help it. The different strategies and decks and the ways a duel can end is exciting for me. And yes, the characters can be a little (Ha! A little!) cheesy, but when they're not, it makes for good watching. And thankfully no-one in my family knows. I can't imagine what they'd be like if they found out; probably wouldn't care, but I don't care much for finding out. And anyways, it's a good escape, for when I just need to get away from my constantly squabbling friends, my irritating little brother who loves to 'accidentally' break stuff and blame me, my eternally stressed-out parents with tempers like goddamn grenades, snapping at us for the slightest thing when they've not had a 'little drink' at the end of the day after work; Dad grimy from all that welding and Mom still uptight from her day in court.

I would get my adorable 4-year-old sister Rosy and the family Black Lab Max (real original, I know) and snuggle together under my blue covers and watch a few episodes of the anime until Rosy fell asleep, blonde hair nuzzling into my shoulder with her arms and legs wrapped around me, and Max had finished licking my face and was snoring in the corner.

Of course the one thing I didn't have the luxury of experiencing was an actual, physical deck. Oh, playing online games was all well and good, but it just wasn't the same as facing a real opponent. Last time I did that was a good few years ago, back when it was 'cool'. Ah, well. Maybe someday.

I would carry Rosy into her room, shielding her delicate ears from the yelling downstairs, wishing the profanity would end, and tuck her into bed before moving that strand of hair from her hidden cerulean eyes to the back of her ear. After placing a gentle kiss to her cheek and making sure she was cuddled up to her teddy bear Snow (Max stole him and tossed him into the washing machine, then there was this malfunction after my brother Soran spilled bleach into the machine somehow, and the bleach and the washing powder mixed into the clothes and Snow, turning everything white, hence the name), and I would wish her sweet dreams before going to sleep myself.

Rosy is the one true light in my world; the only thing completely innocent and pure, not tainted and rude and arrogant and prideful and yelling like my 'family' and 'friends'. She is the constant brighter side of me; the hikari to my yami, the light to my dark. I love her more than anything, and if anyone even so much as lays a hand on her...

{Shakes head and lets out a breath} Enough of my rant. I think it's time I tell you the time when my life got even more messed-up than it already was.

The time when I got transported into the realm of Yu-Gi-Oh itself.

DO NOT CALL THE MEN IN WHITE COATS! PLEASE!

{Once sure of no-one else running in with tranquilisers calms down and breaths slowly} Okay. You didn't. Good. Really good. Thank you. Hopefully that means you'll listen. Because I wasn't the first 'experiment' for whoever decided to play this Ra-forsaken game of theirs. Who knows how many people have had their lives warped and squished and destroyed for their amusement, just because they wanted to see what adding 'just one more person' would do for these things, not just Yu-Gi-Oh, but other things like Mass Effect or Harry Potter or even freaking Looney Tunes! I just don't know.

But I was taken from Rosy for years at a time. And I didn't like it. Not one bit. Never mind that time in my own world was frozen whilst I was off 'saving' other dimensions (I wouldn't even be needed if Whoever hadn't decided to shove me in). For me it was years without my baby sister.

And now, as I sit here writing this, the essence from the Shadow Realm is swirling at my feet; my anger and righteous indignation losing control and Rosy is giving me that slightly fearful, yet utterly trusting look that I loved and feared at the same time. She was so cute with that little pout, but the look in her eyes sometimes scared me. What if she thought I was some sort of freak? A monster?

She just saw what I wrote and is reaching for the pen.

_I'll never hate you, big brother. I love you. You'd never hurt me. You'll always protect me. You always have. I love you, big brother._

Okay, I have the pen back and I'm wiping my tears.

I love you too, sis.

She grinned innocently and hugged into my arm. I reached down and kissed her forehead, hoping she was right.

I love her so much and I can't bear the thought of losing control.

_**Then don't, you pathetic weakling. Hand the reins to me. Let me feed...**_

What was that?

Oh, Ra... he's here.

_**Of course I'm here, imbecile. Where else would I be? You are my hikari after all. My so-called 'lighter half'. Ha! I call it my weaker half!**_

On seeing the Darkness' writing I gritted my teeth. It's always like this: a constant struggle to keep him locked away. If he ever sees the light of day again, I don't even want to imagine what'll happen. Oh, Ra, Claire. I'm so sorry.

It is with a slightly less heavy heart that I tell you my story, of how my adventure began, for my sister it was but a few days, but for me it was years, and I hope whoever finds this can spot the signs of someone toyed with by the gods. Let us begin.

/

It was a normal day; bright sunshine blocked by the grey clouds, cars of contrasting prices and styles zooming around when they avoid traffic jams, the coffee-crazed hamster-people of New York hustling about from A to B, the gargantuan skyscrapers reaching to the edge of my eyesight high above the bustling streets of one of the consumer capitals of the world.

I was getting jostled on my way to Manhattan, squished and burst in between different bank managers, lawyers, workmen, teachers and police officers. Then of course a self-centered ponce with slicked-back raven hair and a purple suit knocked me to the ground, giving me a questioning look before stalking off, not even bothering to help me back up.

I hefted my sophomore-year rucksack back into place and gritted my teeth. Some people were just completely inconsiderate. Taking a deep breath, I turned the corner and hastily hopped over the rail of my apartment building and quickly pushed the door open, slipping in before anyone could catch me.

The receptionist snorted cheerfully at my ragged appearance: my slim blue jeans, torn black All-Stars, black FCUK t-shirt and worn red hoodie, zipped up and hood casting a dark shadow over my haggard expression. Just one of the many hazards of living in NY: if you can't afford the best treatment out, chances are you'll look like a weathered chew-toy for my dog Max by the end of every day.

Casting a not-so-dangerous glare at Claire, I slipped my hood down and grinned, walking over. "Hey, Claire," I greeted, not as tired anymore, and she smiled a little shyly back, running her warm, chocolate-brown eyes up and down my appearance and tugging slightly on her golden blonde hair. "Undressing me already? At this time? I'm flattered."

Claire gasped dramatically and blushed furiously. "You little... urgh!" she growled teasingly, smacking my arm over the counter as I leaned on it. "What am I gonna do with you?"

I blushed a little myself and felt as shy as she did when I smirked, replying, "Maybe sort out this tension of ours, huh?" My voice was low and husky, in a manner which I hoped was alluring.

_I should probably explain this, huh?_

_Yeah, well, she and I have a whole lot of 'tension' between us, so thick you couldn't even cut with a knife. I knew it, she knew it, and we both enjoyed dancing around the issue, teasing playfully with each other, but neither of us had actually adressed it._

_Before now, that is._

Her eyes widened and she got even redder. "Oh, yeah?" she questioned, running a hand over my cheek and biting her own red lip in a way that got my blood pumping, and not in a good way. "Something ya wanna tell me, hotshot?"

Then I dropped my bag, casually climbed over the desk and walked towards her until she was backed up against the wall. I laid a hand on the wall over her shoulder, and ran my other hand up her arm, across the white material of her shirt, through her silken curls and eventually holding her face caringly and softly.

Instead of smirking and slipping away like she usually did when things got this far, she held my hand with her own small palm, keeping it pressed to her smooth, creamy skin. Her beautiful brown eyes were darkened slightly with a bit of lust, and I felt a tinge in my own, before noticing her eyes were flickering between my own and my lips.

I licked my lips and did the same. My heart was in my throat, my blood swirling with desire. We kept leaning forward slightly, bit by bit.

Until eventually they connected, and my worries left me, flying away to the clouds above.

Our lips mashed and molded together perfectly, sending loving sparks throughout my body. I took the hand from the wall and used it to hold her close to me. The other hand was removed from her cheek and began running through her shining blonde hair, helping me inhale the smell of lavender and rose petals; key ingredients in her favourite scent. She raised a hand and ran it through my own raven locks.

"Oh... Nayu," she breathed in between kisses, tensing in anticipation as I moved to her neck, licking and sucking on the soft skin, delivering the occasional gentle nip.

Damn, for a first-timer I was good.

I slipped back up and reclaimed Claire's ruby lips, tasting the cherry flavour of her gentle application of lip gloss. We were seriously getting into it...

... when my brother appeared at the door.

"Oh, God!" Soran exclaimed disgustedly, blocking his sight of us like a raging fire. "_Seriously_, Nayu?! You have to make out with the damn receptionist?! And in the front room no less?! Take a calming pill or some shit, 'cos I don't wanna have to walk in on this crap again!"

I backed up hastily as if I was hit with an electric shock, and both me and Claire glanced at each other; lips swollen, hair and clothes ruffled, damn, we were going hard. And, of course, something else was hard too. I blushed and kept it behind the counter, glaring at my brother.

I snarled, "First off: who I 'make out with' is none of your business! Maybe you'll understand once you finally hit puberty! Second: it just happened here, and third: watch your damn language!"

"Sure thing, mom," he sneered, strutting to the elevator and going up to the apartment. I turned to Claire and chuckled nervously.

"Umm..." I started lamely, suddenly weakened. She played absently with her fingers and seemed very interested in her nails. "Yeah, so... we could... tomorrow, or-or if ya like, maybe Sunday, or... not at all." My face dropped and I looked down ashamedly. I was being pathetic.

"Sure!" she blurted awkwardly, shaking a little, but looking me in the eye. "Tomorrow? I get off at 6 in the afternoon, so-so we could... yeah? I-if ya like?"

"Yeah! So, um... yeah. That sounds nice." Nice?! Really, Nayu?! Stupid!

"Yeah."

I swallowed nervously and suggested a little more calmly, "Park? Walk ya? Small restaurant or sumthin'? Come back?"

Claire nodded jerkily. "Y-y-yeah."

"D-date?"

"Uh... uh-huh."

"D-d-d-date good?"

"Yeah. Date good."

"Good."

I swallowed and quickly pecked her on the cheek before snatching up my bag and dashing into the elevator, making sure to wave as the doors closed.

What the hell just happened?! I just got a date with Claire freaking Levingston! The hottest girl in the school?! Who only goes in for half-days and spends the rest working off her uncle's debts at this crappy front desk?! How did that happen?! What was I gonna do now?!

/

I only shouted a quick, "I'm home!" as I rushed upstairs into my room and dumped my bag in the corner, narrowly escaping the scream-fest. Honestly, how mom and dad were still together, I'd never know.

After gathering my wits I stripped off the hoodie and hung it on the door before heading to Rosy's room. Feeling better, and knowing my sister's presence would be the most calming influence I could find, I knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Rosy? Baby sis, it's Nayu," I knocked again.

Still no answer.

What the hell? was the only thought in my mind as I opened the door.

And there was my baby sister, my... hikari... curled up on her bed, rocking herself to sleep as tears fell down her cheeks.

I dashed over and crouched down. "Aibou?" I questioned softly, though inside I was worried.

Her cerulean-blue eyes locked onto my startlingly green ones, and she leapt forward, almost strangling me with the force she was hugging my neck with. "Bruvva," she begged, sobs drying up slightly as I rocked her myself gently, caringly. "Why mommy and daddy oways mad at each uvva?"

Oh, no, I pleaded silently. I'd hoped this wasn't a discussion I'd be having with Rosy any time soon. Why our parents hated each other.

Well, they didn't _hate_ each other, so to speak, but they most definitely did not get along well. And we had to pay for it. Their children. Soran practically took it in stride, not caring. I just blocked it out, staying out of it. But Rosy... she was still so young and sensitive to it. She couldn't understand and it killed me to see her so weakened and frightened.

"I..." I started, trying to formulate a decent answer. I couldn't lie. "I don't really know, aibou. It's just how they are. They argue. Always have. But I will tell you one thing..."

Rosy wiped her tears away and looked at me curiously, head cocked to the side innocently.

"I will _never_ yell at you like that, okay? I might get annoyed, or even angry, but I won't scream in your face or anything like that. We clear, baby girl?"

Significantly cheered up, Rosy nodded vicariously, replying, "Clear, sir!" with a military salute. Inwardly I groaned. I knew it was a bad idea to let Jackie show her those movies. Just shows what I get for getting wasted with a four-year-old in the house, huh?

"Okay," I sighed. "Now, how about we watch some TV in my room, yeah?"

The light in her eyes was all I needed.

/

Right as Yugi decided to trust Yami and turned the tables on Mai at Duelist Kingdom Rosy slipped off to the realm of Morpheus. It was just us two today, since I didn't feel like calling Max.

After Rosy was laid to sleep and I closed my door everything immediately froze.

It was all a dull, shadowy grey and nothing was moving. What the hell was this?

Wait a minute! I recognised this! Sometimes in games and movies when time freezes everything goes grey and black! I couldn't help it; excitement at the possibilities surged through me.

Until I realised that I was included in that.

Suddenly a swirling black vortex appeared in the center of the room. As I looked in I saw all kinds of things, many of which I shall remain unnamed for your own sanity. Then something emerged from within the vortex.

But it was nothing I like I was expecting.

White sandals were first revealed, then a smooth pair of tanned legs, followed by the rest of a well-sculpted female body, covered in an ancient white chiton, and lastly, a beautiful, yet wise face with defined features and a river of dark hair streaming down her back. A number of jewellery was adorning her, as well as a superior sneer. But not a sneer of someone who thought they were better than everyone else.

No, this was the sneer of someone who _knew_ they were better, and could prove it.

"So," she began imperiously, captivating me. "She has chosen you, champion."

Wait, what?! Champion? What the...

"I won't lie, I was expecting someone a bit more... impressive."

Okay, that one hurt. I didn't even know who's champion I was supposed to be besides Rosy's, but the tone of her voice was extremely irritating.

"Okay," she began commandingly. "I'll just lay it out for you; there is no point in wasting time with pleasantries. We have decided to make a gamble as to how much difference one more person could make to an entire world. Just one more."

What? Me?! Another worl-uh-uh! No way, Jose! Rosy needs me here!

"No, she doesn't," the ethereal being sighed tiredly. "Time is frozen whilst you are in the other dimension, so you have nothing to fear. Well, except death, but that is to be expected, no?"

I glared as best I could without dropping to my knees.

"Anyway, your memories of the events of the world will be temporarily removed, until you experience them, of course. After your business is done in one dimension, you will return for a short while, as a sort of vacation, then move on to the next. There are three in total."

Of course, then she had to disappear and a white vortex sucked me into the different dimension.

/

I will never forget her. That woman. The anger I feel at the very thought of her.

After everything was all said and done, I confronted her. What right did she have to mess with people's lives? To screw us up so badly? I will never forget her answer.

"You mortals play your games, and we gods play ours."

**/**

**So that's the prologue. Great, okay, crap, go kill yourself?**

**Also, I'm thinking of bringing the Darkness entity from the Darkness games into this. Just a thought.**

**Read and Review!**

**SD OUT**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

**So now that the prologue is up, I decided it was time to start chappie 1!**

**No wasting time, let's get it on!**

**/**

**Chapter 1**

I landed with a thwump and my head smacked into the concrete.

Ow... what the hell?! Did she ever think of a cushion or something? Ah, well.

With a heavy groan I heaved myself to my feet and took in my surroundings. A stone-cobbled back-alley. Oh, goodie. Perfect place to make a daylight robbery. With a gun. And kill the guy you rob.

Oh, why do I have such a pessimistic mind?

Alrighty... I moved down the narrow alley about ten steps before realising just how weak I was. My legs were shaky and thin, my heart on fire. My brain was frozen at the back and my bowels... well, I think they were okay. Didn't really have much need for it, though.

I stumbled suddenly and heard a gasp as I fell to my knees. In my dazed state I noticed my clothes were in even worse condition than usual.

My heart was pounding for a few short seconds, then slowed to the point of non-existance. My mouth dried up, I was sweating buckets and even my wild hair was starting to droop.

I never really went into much detail about my hair earlier, did I?

Well, it is a raven-black, with the tips arranged in a circular position, one spike up, one spike down, in that pattern. These tips were a deadly red and the centre, which was always rather short, constantly stood up, and was a little embarrassing what with it being a deep, dark blue.

God, I'm talking about my _hair_ now?! I really am delirious.

I landed right on my face. Again. Ow, again. I didn't have the energy to move. Luckily, though, I didn't have to.

But of course the gasper earlier rushed over and rolled me over, bringing my head into their lap.

The last thing I saw before passing out was a pair of sparkling amethyst eyes.

/

"Urgh, my head."

That was my first thought.

Second thought was: 'Where am I?'

Naturally, when I opened my eyes, I was staring right into the same amethyst ones from before. As I focused my vision I took in more of the person. He was a boy of about my age, except by his height one might mistake him for a 13-year-old. He wore a black shirt with a blue blazer and slacks with a pair of not exactly old sneakers.

But his most outstanding characteristic was his hair.

For the most part the base was a total jet-black, with a blonde fringe and a purplish-red outline at the back, which was spiked up like a star. At a glance I could tell it was natural, very much like my own.

"Hey, you're awake!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. "Grampa! He's awake!" I couldn't help but flinch a little. My head was still throbbing slightly. "Are you okay? You need anything?"

I was about to decline as politely as possible when a wise old voice cut me off.

"Now, now, Yugi. Give the boy a little space," came the voice, which I followed to the sight of an man who was clearly old, but you wouldn't know it; his entire demeanour, from his stance, to his smile, to the twinkle in his eyes, screamed 'young man trapped in an old man's body'.

"'Course, Grampa," said Yugi quickly as he backed up a few steps, but not enough to be offensive. "Really, though, are you alright? When I last saw you, well... y'know."

I nodded. "Um... I don't mean to sound rude, but where am I?"

The old man, dubbed 'Grampa', replied kindly, "Our home, Kame Game Shop. My grandson found you passed out in an alley nearby. He did his best to carry you here so I could tend to that cut on your head." He handed me a mirror and in it I saw a large gash running down my left temple. It had been stitched and been to the best of first-aid ability but I knew it would leave a nasty scar, though my hair could hide it if it grew out the right way.

Handing it back to the man, I gratefully replied, "Thank you, sir." I turned to Yugi. "And you, Yugi. If you hadn't shown up..."

The man hummed in agreement, then jumped as though he had forgotten something. "Oh, my manners! I am Solomon Muto, and you already know my grandson's name." I nodded respectfully.

"I'm grateful for the hospitality, Mr. Muto. Nayu Makalo. I'm from New York." Yugi's eyes brightened.

"Really?" he asked. "What's it like there?"

I smiled at his enthusiasm, and answered, "Well, I imagine not too different from here, really." Yugi looked a little disappointed, but not really, and got over it in a second. Seriously, how much sugar has this guy had in the past half-hour before I woke up?!

Solomon smirked with a youth unlike his physical age and clapped his hands together. "Well, I'd better get downstairs! I think I hear some customers!" We watched the old man waddle out quickly to serve the newcomers.

I turned to Yugi. "Um, Yugi, where exactly is here?" The boy looked a little bemused.

"Domino City, why?" he asked innocently. Domino City? Why did everything seem so familiar? Even Yugi and Solomon...

I soon realised I'd spaced out and answered Yugi, "Sorry. Spaced out. Just... wondering." I scratched my head nervously, ignoring the thrumps of pain. From the look on his face he knew I honestly had no idea where I was.

He grinned encouragingly, though, and replied perkily, "Don't worry! It'll all come back!"

On anyone else the constant cheery attitude would've irritated me, but with Yugi it just felt... right coming from him. Like he was meant to wield this way of living. Still, I wasn't quite so optimistic.

"Yeah... maybe."

"It will!" he insisted stubbornly, before cheering up. "Wanna come down, check out the shop?"

I shrugged my shoulders but couldn't keep a small smile off my face. "Your house, your rules. Yugi."

He frowned slightly but hid it well, before leading me down.

/

The Kame Game Shop was a masterpiece. It held games of all types and sizes; from Chess and Sudoku to Cluedo and Monopoly. They were all arranged in flawless positions along the walls. The place held an air of cleanliness; the shop was cleaned regularly, but not to the point where things literally sparkled.

My eyes were drawn to the glass cabinets in front of the counter and running along the wall, though. They held strange-looking cards with different pictures on them, and brown swirls with a black center on the back.

"Ah!" came Yugi's voice right next to me. I almost jumped but forced myself in, instead smiling at the fellow youth. "I don't know if it's hit America yet, but these are Duel Monsters cards."

"Duel Monsters?" Where had I heard that term before?

Yugi's face screwed up in concentration. "It, uh... it's difficult to explain in a single conversation. The only way is to show you, really."

Solomon came over, disagreeing, "Not true, Yugi. You see, my boy, Duel Monsters is an incredibly complex game, and extremely competitive. The essential basics are the three types of cards: monster cards, spell cards and trap cards. Monster cards are used to do battle, and some have really... I believe the term is 'awesome' effects? Anyway, spell cards are mainly used to power your monster cards and increase their strength or negate or destroy other spell and trap cards on the field. Trap cards are generally used when the opponent attacks, to negate the attack, destroy the monster, and other things too. There are many rules and strategies a duelist must be aware of, but they become second nature in time."

I took all the information in. For some reason I felt a connection to this card game. But why?

Nodding understandingly, I told them, "Monsters attack the opponent, spells power monsters, traps stop attacks, for the most part."

"Yes!" Solomon praised. "Now, Nayu, I am afraid we need to move onto more serious matters. Do you remember where you were staying?"

I looked at a blank spot in the wall, focusing on trying to remember things. Some things were certain, like my name, age and place of birth. Others were extremely fuzzy, barely legible, like this little blonde girl that flashes in my mind occasionally, and an older blonde girl standing over a desk. Could they be sisters or something? Yet, others still hold nothing at all, like my time in Domino before Yugi found me.

"No, not really," I admitted. "It's almost as if I just... appeared in the alley then passed out."

Solomon at first frowned in disappointment and sadness, before his face became stony in concentration. Eventually it softened and turned to me.

"I have an idea. You may stay here with us-" My eyes widened.

I protested, "Mr. Muto, I really don't want to impose-" Solomon raised his hand impatiently.

"If imposing is your worry, then do not fear. My offer is that you earn your keep, Nayu. You may stay with us, but help around with the shop and other things. I do not tolerate slackers!"

Yugi looked at me with wide eyes.

"He's telling the truth, Nayu," he said. "You live under his roof, you work hard to keep the right."

"Yes. Also, you will attend school with Yugi. And decent grades are the only ones I will accept! Not a straight A student, but decent; about at least 75% overall."

I thought about it for a minute, weighing the pros and cons. Pros: I had a roof over my head, food to eat, kind people to stay with, I'd be able to get to know Yugi and Solomon better, and I might just figure out this mystery. Cons: I'd have to work hard and go to school, and get good grades. I'm not the best student, but I figure I'm at least half-way decent. The decision was obvious.

I grinned. "You've got a deal, Mr. Muto." The old man and Yugi grinned as widely as me.

"Excellent!" Solomon commented, reaching around the back of his counter for something, which he pulled out and handed to Yugi. "Now, both of you: go to the mall and get some clothes. Nayu, we can't have you wearing that the entire time you're here, and I highly doubt any of Yugi's things will fit. Yugi, you need some new clothes, too; those in your wardrobe keep on getting torn and dirty for some reason." The look he gave his grandson told me all I needed to know: the poor boy was being bullied. I clenched a fist discreetly but kept my face neutral. It was Yugi's problem and if he wanted to tell me, he would.

Before we left Solomon called, "Nayu!" I turned to him. "If you're going to be living with us, call me Grampa. Everyone does."

/

If you were to ask either myself or Yugi if we enjoyed shopping for clothes at the mall like a couple of teenage girls, we'd give you the worst death glare known to man. Seriously, people kept thinking we were gay for each other. Now don't get me wrong, I have absolutely nothing against gay people; live and let live, but I just don't bend that way, and having half the town think you're something you're not gets annoying after a whle.

Anyway, Yugi got himself some jeans and a couple of tops which mostly fit with his uniform, along with a few pairs of sneakers (AN: y'know what; I'm Scottish, and calling them 'sneakers' is getting annoying so I'll just call them trainers) which actually fit him. That last part in and of itself was difficult since he's at that point where nothing fits you; you're too big for the 'childrens'' footwear, but the 'adults'' footwear is too big.

I got some jeans too, mostly black and slim fitting, some different coloured shirts, and one or two pairs of trainers similar to Yugi's, only size 6 instead of size 2. The counter lady thought it was so 'kind' of me to be helping my 'little brother' do his school shopping. Yugi went red and looked down, muttering about 'growth stunts' and 'I'll outgrow its', which drew an apology from the lady. It didn't stop him sulking, though.

Until we found his little girlfriend.

Not really his girlfriend, but I could tell he had a teenage 'puppy crush' on her; one of those ones that came and went a few times before disappearing.

Anyway, we (I) bumped into a girl wearing a blue sweater and a dark blue skirt, and she and my shopping bags fell, though luckily nothing fell out. The girl had relatively short mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes that glistened with hope. She was fairly attractive, but not really my type. I muttered an apology as we picked our bags up.

"So sor-" Yugi cut himself off. "Tea?"

The girl, Tea, saw the boy and greeted warmly, "Yugi! Hey! What's up? Who's this?" Damn, girl - rapid fire much?

"Nayu Makalo. He's kinda living with me," my new friend answered as I held my hand out. Tea shook it firmly and we gave each other a friendly smlie.

"Okay, so... whattaya up to, Tea?" Said girl shrugged.

"I just shopping, really, and get some things for school. Nothing else, to be honest."

I nodded and replied, "Pretty much the same."

Yugi grinned. "See you at school, Tea!" he said cheerily and we left as she entered the coffee store.

"Let's go, Yug."

/

"So, boys, I'm not going to even ask what took you so long, but dinner's almost ready, so get yourselves cleaned up," Sol-Grampa called from the kitchen. "Yugi, show Nayu to his room, would you?"

"Sure, Grampa! Come on."

We climbed the stairs, bags wreaking havoc on our arms, and first Yugi dumped his bag in his room before leading me into a slightly smaller room with cream-coloured walls, a deep red carpet, a bed with dark blue covers protruding from the middle of the opposite wall, a 23'' TV sitting on a set of drawers, with another set on each side of the bed, a normal-sized wardrobe and a small window with lavender curtains drawn.

In short, it was humble, but homely.

I entered slowly, taking in the room as I laid my bag on my bed. Turning to Yugi I said, "Thanks, Yug. Seriously. For everything." My friend smiled and nodded.

"It's nothing, really," he meekly replied, rubbing his neck.

I argued, "Not to me, it's not. I could've died in that alley, but because you chose to help me, I have a great friend, a roof over my head, food on my plate, the abillity to earn it, a school to go to, and one crazy old man to oversee it all."

Yugi blushed slightly and nodded, leaving the room.

After dinner Yugi and I were sitting in my room, I had a kinda weak Duel Monsters deck Grampa gave me, but it was more than good enough for me to learn the rules.

Yugi announced proudly, "And my Airknight Parshath destroys your Magician of Faith, and thanks to his ability, the difference between my monster's attack point and your monster's defence points comes straight outta your life points!"

I groaned as my life points dropped to zero. "Dammit, Yugi, I can barely get an attack in!" I growled frustratedly. He, of course, had the cheek to chuckle to himself.

"It's just your deck. It's made up of random cards from around the shop. When you get more cards and start to build a deck that suits you you'll get better."

I sighed. He was probably right. It is his game, after all.

Later that night I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what happened. Who were those girls, those idiots that always argue amongst themselves in a cafeteria, that Black Labrador, that house?

Who was I?

**/**

**So the official chappie 1 is done. Rhyme alert!**

**So, what did you think so far? Click that sexy review button to let me find out!**

**SD OUT**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

**I have a confession to make. This chapter and the previous two were all written in the same night. I haven't slept a wink. Not the best thing to do when school's started back.**

**Remember how I said I was trying to finish watching GX before school started? I failed. Got to number 99 but I'll finish soon.**

**As for school, we just got set a 1300-word persuasive essay to be handed in within the month! I get we're sitting the Higher course but come on! Give us a break!**

**Ach, you didn't come to hear my rant, you came to read this story, so read on!**

**Chapter 2**

I was adorned in the blue blazer and trousers of the local school, Yugi by my side and pointing out different places and classes. The short boy had been here for a while but you'd think it was his first day and not mine by the way he was gibbering.

As we walked through the corridors people were pointing at Yugi and whispering things like, "God, the kid's actually got a friend?" and "Oh, wow, the runt's got himself a bodyguard!" You know, things that made my fist curl, though a quick glare from Yugi forced me to calm down. I just didn't like the way they were acting. Come on, guy saved my life and you punks are ripping it out him for it?! And behind his back a_nd_ in earshot of him?! Grow up!

We entered what I assumed was Yugi's - I mean our - classroom and headed over to the girl in a pink blazer and blue skirt. Tea turned around and smiled.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted.

"Hi Tea," we simultaneously replied. I was about to ask what the teacher was like, since every time I asked Yugi he just shrugged and looked away before changing the subject, but I was cut off by the bell ringing. We dashed to the nearest free seats, which were all sat next to each other. First was Tea, then me then Yugi.

"Alright, everyone, good morning and shut up!" announced a man in his late 30s, dark, greying hair trimmed and gelled back, clean shaven and glasses covering a pair of intelligent grey eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and brown tie with an orange design. A round of giggles went through the room. "We have a new student in today!" Oh, god. "A... Nayu Makalo. I'm not gonna ask him to come to the front-" Phew! "-but he's the handsome fella sitting between Muto and his girlfriend!"

"Oh, for..." Yugi groaned, covering his face as Tea flushed and hid her face in her arms. Everyone was looking at us. I face-palmed. He's a teacher. Of course he's going to embarrass a few pupils on somebody's first day.

I leaned over to the spiky-haired boy and asked, "Is he always like this?"

Yugi groaned again. "Yeah."

"Anyway, Mr. Makalo, my name is Mr. Raigeki and before you ask, yes it is spelled like the Duel Monsters card." Mr. Raigeki sighed dramatically. "So, now that we've got that out of the road; you are some very lucky kiddies! The administrator's office messed up a patch for the anti-virus software and the server crashed. As a result: free day! Have fun!"

He bowed at the cheers from the back and the whoops from the front before sitting down and going on his phone. We all seperated into groups of between 3 and 6. Yugi, Tea and I sat in a triangle, chittering and chattering about this and that, before Yugi gave me a challenging smirk and pulled out a duel mat.

I smirked back, never one to back away from a challenge. "Bring it on!"

/

"Even with that effect, my Dark Magician can still wipe the floor with your Dark Jeroid, Nayu!"

"Uh-uh-uh! Not with my trap: Shadow Spell! It reduces your monster's attack power by an additional 800 points, causing your favourite card to go bye-bye!"

Yugi groaned. "I lay one card face-down and end my turn."

I smirked and drew, hoping it was that card. The one I needed to put him away, and finally beat him!

Yes!

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon! And now that your trap's out the way Dark Jeroid can attack you directly and end this!"

"I don't think so! That trap was Destructive Sacrifice! When it's removed from the field by another card's effect any battle damage this turn is reduced to zero!"

Growling I admitted the end of my turn. Yugi drew and smirked. He was a different guy when duelling; more confident, more adult, less innocent and childish.

"I set a monster in defence mode and play Tables Turned, which flips one face-down defense monster on the field into face-up attack mode, and my monster happens to be the Old Vindictive Magician. When he's flipped-"

I cut him off, having a copy of the card myself. "-One monster on my side of the field is destroyed, leaving your Magician to attack me and win. You've done it again."

The crowd we had gathered groaned about it being over and started to disperse until some punk came up and snatched my blazer, bringing my face to his.

"Tell you what, new kid," he sneered. "I'll let ya duel me! If I win, I get your entire deck. If you win, I leave you alone... for now."

I pretended to think for a bit, then snorted. "Alright, jackass, get your deck out and let's duel!" The crowd came back.

Yugi tried to stop it. "Ushio, please; he's just had a duel-"

"So he should be all nice and warmed up, right, new kid? And stay out of it, runt! You're not worth my time!"

Ushio took Yugi's place and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Nayu? Take this," Yugi requested, holding out a card. "Maybe it'll help. But don't look. You'll know when you draw it."

I nodded silently and shuffled the card into my deck before placing it on the mat and both me and the bully shouted, "Let's duel!"

/

Ushio: 2000

Nayu: 2000

I drew my five cards and suggested he go first.

"Alright, new kid. Want whipped in one go? You got it!"

I leaned back and whispered in Yugi's ear, "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of 'ladies first'!" We shared a little laugh as Ushio drew.

"Alright, I summon Big Bully in attack mode!"

Big Bully: ATK-1800 DEF-500 EFF-When destroyed, summon two Bully Tokens in defense mode.

I snorted. "Fitting."

"Shut up!" Ushio snarled. "I lay a card face-down and end my turn."

"Alright, I draw!" I took a quick look at my cards and announced, "First off, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down and summon Dark Crusader in attack mode!"

Dark Crusader: ATK-1600 DEF-200 EFF-Send 1 DARK monster from hand to Graveyard to add 400 to this monster's ATK.

"Ha!" Ushio laughed. "He can't match up to my Bully!"

I smirked. "Not yet, but the thing is; stand up to a bully enough and he'll leave you alone. Now, thanks to Crusader's effect, I can send 1 Dark attribute monster from my hand to the grave to add 400 attack points to him!"

Big Bully: ATK-1800 DEF-500 EFF-When destroyed, summon two Bully Tokens in defense mode.

Dark Crusader: ATK-2000 DEF-200 EFF-Send 1 DARK monster from hand to Graveyard to add 400 to this monster's ATK.

"Ah, crap."

Ushio: 1800

Nayu: 2000

Ushio recovered himself slightly. "Thanks to my Bully's effect, whenever he's destroyed, two Bully Tokens are summoned! And thanks to their effect, you lose 500 points every time one is summoned!"

Bully Token: ATK-0 DEF-0 EFF-Cannot be used as sacrifice, normal summoned or special summoned except by the effect of Big Bully. Can only be summoned in defense mode. When this card is summoned, opponent loses 500 life points.

Ushio: 1800

Nayu: 1000

I chuckled. "I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn."

Ushio gritted his teeth as he drew, then his sneer returned. "New kid, prepare to get whipped! I summon Little Bully in attack mode!"

Little Bully: ATK-1300 DEF-200 EFF-Gains 300 ATK for every Bully Token on the field.

"And thanks to his effect, he gains 300 ATK for every Bully Token on the field!"

Little Bully: ATK-1900 DEF-200 EFF-Gains 300 ATK for every Bully Token on the field.

I narrowed my eyebrows. Was he really that thick? "He's still too weak to beat my Crusader," I observed, not liking his smirk.

"Yeah, well, I play Double Summon, so I can sacrifice my Little Bully to summon the Big Bully King!"

Big Bully King: ATK-2500 DEF-1000 EFF-This card cannot attack on the turn in which it is summoned. When attacking a monster with less than 1500 ATK, that monster loses another 500 ATK.

"Thankfully for you, he can't attack on the turn he's summoned, so I'll just end my turn since there's nothing you can do!"

I drew. I saw.

It was the card Yugi gave me.

I smiled and nodded to Yugi, who grinned proudly. "Famous last words, Ushio. I sacrifice my Dark Crusader..."

"What?!"

"... in order to summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode!"

Airknight Parshath: ATK-1900 DEF-1400 EFF-If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card.

After a moment Ushio began laughing.

"And there I thought you were going to summon something that can beat my King! Just like I said: nothing you can do!" he taunted.

I just smiled.

"That's where you're wrong. I can attack a Bully Token!"

The bully stopped and stared at me confusedly.

"But they're both in defense mode!" The crowd (besides Tea and Yugi) seemed to share his thoughts.

I smirked again.

"When Parshath attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between my monster's attack point and your monster's defence points comes straight outta your life points! And since Parshath has 1900 attack points, and your Token has no defense points, you get 1900 big ones ripped right outta your life points!"

He looked shocked. "And since I only have 1800 life points..."

"... you lose."

Ushio: 0000

Nayu: 1000

Ushio just gaped at the mat, which I soon slipped off the table, folded and handed to Yugi after putting my deck in my Deck Holster.

"Thanks, Yug," I told him, smiling. "Couldn'ta done it without that Parshath o' your's." I held it out to him, but my friend just shook his head. "What?"

He smiled back at me. "It doesn't really fit with my deck. I'm more focused on Spellcasters and Dark monsters, not Light Attribute Fairies, even if they do have a cool effect."

I didn't really know what to say. "Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it."

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

"Hey, Yugi, I'll meet ya outside," I told him. "Need a quick whiz, won't be long."

/

When I reached the front doors I saw Ushio about to punch some other kid. Taking out his loss, most likely. I sighed and jogged up, snatching his wrist in my left hand and pulling him back.

"What the he-oh, it's you, new kid. Keep in mind that I never said how long I'd leave you for, so that could be interpreted as it ending now. So I'd let go if I was you." He was trying to be threatening, but it wasn't working.

I sneered. "If you were me, you wouldn't have to beat people up just because you lost a children's card game!" His face went red, then purple in rage.

Ushio tried to throw a punch with his other hand but I ducked it and pulled him in for a headbutt right into his nose.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed painfully. Unfortunately, that knocked him out my grasp, and he raised his foot, booting me across the hall then stomping over and getting me in a headlock.

His grip was tight and painful, but I didn't focus on that. I reached up and pressed my thumbs into the bully's eyes squeezing as hard as I could.

He screamed and let go, holding his face. I hadn't drawn blood, but he'd be sore for a few days. I got up, but was knocked into the lockers by a full-forced punch, tearing into my cheek and causing a small cut.

Before I could do anything, he sunk his fist into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Winded I fell to my knees and recieved a painful boot to the face, sending me flying.

I got up and threw a punch of my own, breaking his nose. He yelled out and kicked in my direction, but it was poorly aimed. I dodged it and grabbed it, knocking it to the side so that it was out stretched as far as it could go.

Then stomped on it, breaking Ushio's leg.

He screamed even louder and fell onto his back, clutching his leg. Not willing to give him any quarter, I rushed over...

... and stomped on his face, knocking him out cold.

I stumbled back a few steps, regaining my breath and holding my stomach. There was a painful gash on either side of my face, though they would heal. When I looked up everyone was staring at me in either pride, wonder, gratefulness, respect or fear. I kinda understood the last one. For all they knew, they'd traded one tyrant for an even stronger one. I gave a weak smile as an attempt to show them I wasn't like him before I felt a hand on my arm.

"Nayu!" Yugi exclaimed worriedly. "Are you alright?" I nodded painfully, noticing he had a bruise of his own.

I breathed, "Yug... he's the one that..." Yugi nodded ashamedly, as though apologising for not being strong enough to stand up to him. Sensing he was as uncomfortable with the attention as I was I suggested, "Let's go home."

Yugi nodded quickly and handed me my bag, guiding me out as people began to cheer for the fall of Ushio.

/

**So, that's that. Sorry about Tea's lack of personality, I just find it incredibly difficult to actually write her. Sorry again.**

**Don't know if the teacher in the anime is actually named so I decided to create my own. Hope you guys like him.**

**And about the duel and fight; were they realistic enough? Did Nayu win too easily? Was I too rough on details?**

**Review and let me know!**

**SD OUT**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys!**

**THE WALKING DEAD GAME SEASON 2 EPISODE 5 OUT TODAY! YA DANCER!**

**Getting through the writer's block slowly but steadily. Got the 'Hogwarts Reads 1 Boy 7 Billion Dead Guys' chapter down for the most part; only a bit to go then refine it. Even so, it probably won't be up for about a week or so. Sorry!**

**Anyway, let's get started.**

**Chapter 3**

Stumbling clunkily, Yugi and I aided each other through the door to the shop. And what is the first sight that greets our tired, if slightly euphoric eyes?

Grampa. And he did not look happy.

Yugi swallowed and I would've followed suit were it not for the uncomfortable feeling of the oxygen travelling around my nose area. In blunt terms: my face hurt like hell.

We broke the gaze first, unable to look at Grampa anymore, and both waited for some sort of scolding about fighting from the caring, but strict old man. But instead of that, he just rushed forward and pulled us in, muttering something or other about 'when I get my hands on that little...', and keeping a tight grip.

Grampa yanked us upstairs and into the living room before forcing us (well, me; Yugi was being perfectly behaved. Suck up! *cough, cough*) onto the couch with some rather unnecessary force. As he waddled away and hustled and bustled about, trying to find disinfectant, stitches and plasters, Yugi and I shared a worried look.

I'd only been with them two weeks, but I already knew (it was the first lesson in the Muto household!) that once Solomon Muto had made his mind on something, it was all but impossible to change it. Honestly, buddy; you have a better chance having blood spray from a stone. Go and try it, double dare you!

Grampa didn't really need to do anything with Yugi, but he dabbed at his rather large bruise across his face whilst asking us questions.

"I got a phone call from the school today," he started hardly. "Apparently the two of you were caught fighting another boy in the corridors. The boy, Ushio I think his name was, is in the hospital."

Damn, did I do that much damage? I had to fight an unbidden smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, young man!" he scolded me, before taking a few deep breaths himself. "Now, what happened?"

Yugi and I glanced at each other quickly, having a quick mental conversation. Before long I gave up and said awkwardly, "Ushio thought it'd be nice to pick on the new kid and challenged me to a duel. I beat him, and when the bell rang I went to the toilet, and he went after Yugi. We got into it and, well..."

Grampa sighed, looking to Yugi, who nodded ashamedly. He hated fighting, arguing, all that stuff. Damn it, why was he so innocent? The old man finished stitching my cuts and putting plasters over them then took the box away. My friend quirked his face weirdly and gave me a thankful look.

"Y'know, I never said," he suddenly started. "Thanks."

I smiled back at him, replying, "Don't mention it. Now if we can just get Gramps off our backs..."

Yugi uncharacteristically snorted, causing my eyebrows to shoot up. "That's not gonna happen. First he's gonna scold us, then send us to our rooms, and when we get out he'll be all smiles and sunshine. He's good that way."

I smiled to myself, wishing I could remember my family. What were they like? What were their names? Did they even notice me gone? Maybe I'd meet them again soon. I doubted it, but I could hope, right?

As soon as that last though ran through my mind, Grampa came waddling back, hands behind his waist. Due to his height he always seemed like a penguin when he went about his business.

"Now, boys," he began with his authoritative tone. "While I'm glad you stood up for yourselves, I'm not so happy that you went so far as to put a boy in the hospital." Yugi and I shared a look, and turned our eyesights down. It was me that did the fighting, Yugi was just the victim in all this. "I'll let you both off this time, but if I hear of any more excessive violence I won't be able to ignore it. Yugi, go to your room. Nayu, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

The violet-eyed boy gave me a 'sorry' look and left quickly. Grampa turned around and glanced out the window.

"Nayu, I'm not blind to my grandson's situation," he said sorrowfully. "I know his troubles at school. The bullying, the loneliness... nobody's ever stood up for him." He turned around and gave me a small smile. "Until now. And I'd like to thank you."

Well, this is awkward. "Uh... I-" Grampa raised a hand to stop me.

"Don't say anything. Just know that I'm grateful, and between you and me..." His violet eyes achieved a glint of mischief. "He got what was coming to him." Suddenly he sobered up and pointed, stone-faced. "Now, to your room."

After smiling thankfuly at him I followed my friend's steps and entered my room, closing the door, dumping the bag in the corner and hopping onto my bed. I sighed tiredly, thoughts of homework surfacing.

Oh, God. Well, I may as well...

...

At last, my homework was finished. No need to worry about my Chemistry work on London Dispersion Forces or breaking pairs of brackets for Math. On my first day, too. I slipped my jotter into my bag and heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, and a certain mane of spiky black hair with red accents and blonde bangs stuck through, a blue-clad body following it. Seriously, did he have to wear his uniform _everywhere_?

Yugi said cheerily, "Hey, Nayu. Are you alright?" He sat down next to me and I grinned.

"Totally! Finished it all!" My face fell as Yugi sweat-dropped. "What?"

He scratched the back of his neck, answering, "I may or may not have... finished an hour ago." My jaw dropped. An _hour_ ago?! But-but... I was lost for words. "Anyway, there's something I wanna show you."

He took a box out and opened it carefully, as though it held an ancient treasure. As my friend breathed slowly, I gasped when he took out some sort of pendant. Or at least it was supposed to be a pendant. A pure golden one.

The thing was in bloody pieces!

"What happened to it?!" I squeaked, trying not to cry at the sight of such a valuable object damaged so much. "Actually, forget that! Where did you get it?!"

Yugi smiled softly to himself and played with the biggest part. "Grampa gave it to me when I was really young. He found it in some Ancient Egyptian ruin on an expedition once. Legend goes that whoever finishes rebuilding the Millenium Puzzle will get a single wish granted. I've been putting it back together ever since."

I low-whistled, staring at the Puzzle. Most of it was together, but there were still a good few pieces left to put into place. "You're almost there." Yugi nodded excitedly, eyes glistening with anticipation.

"I know. It should be done in a few more weeks. Hey, wanna duel?"

A grin crept up my face.

...

"Oh, come on, Yug!" I cried. " You can't keep using that Dark Magician to beat me all the time!"

My friend just smirked.

He replied, "I just did. Anyway, time to get to bed. Don't want to sleep in, right?" he asked rhetorically before gathering his deck and going to his room. I followed his example and went to sleep.

...

_The little girl with blonde hair latched onto my neck, legs wrapped around my waist._

_"Nayu!" she exclaimed excitedly, with a tinkle in her voice. "I've been waiting all day, big brother!"_

_Wait, what? I was her brother?_

_Dream-me replied softly, "S'okay, baby sis. I always come back, right?" My supposed sister nodded fervently, as though to say otherwise were a sin._

_"Definitely!" she answered firmly, before her face fell. "I just miss you. You go off every day and I don't know when you'll be back!"_

_Dream-me grinned and held my sister close. "Well, classes end at half 3, it takes about half an our to get home. What time do you think I get home?"_

_My sister pulled back and held her chin, pouting adorably as she looked at the ceiling whilst searching for an answer. It didn't take long before her eyes lit up and she smugly answered, "4 o'clock!"_

_"That's right!" Dream-me said proudly. "Who's the smartest little girl in the whole world?"_

_My sister blushed embarrassedly and murmured, "I don't know..."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You," I informed her quietly, looking her right in the eye. "You're the smartest girl I know, okay?" My sister gave a small smile and I could see the childish twinkle in her eyes._

_"Thanks! Love you, brother!"_

_"I love you too, baby sis. Always have, always will."_

_..._

I shot up and found myself breathing heavily, sweating profusely as I glanced around my bedroom.

It was pitch-black, the dull gleam of the moon casting a dim light across the floor, and the thin stream helped me see clearly enough to notice nobody was there. Calming down, I slumped back down and rolled over onto my side waiting for the darkness to take me.

What was that?

...

_A Week Later: Monday Morning_

"Nayu. Nayu! Nayu, wake up!"

The gruff, yet kind voice of Grampa slowly woke me from my slumber. A heap landed on my face, causing me to jump as I realised it was a shirt and trousers.

"You'll be late for school!"

I groaned weakly in reply. "Gramps, come on!" Slumping on my face I moaned, "Five more minutes!"

"Five minutes and you better be showered, dressed, teeth brushed and in that kitchen! Now move!"

That woke me up, alright. Cranky old man.

"Hey!"

Oops. I said that out loud. "Sorry Gramps!" I called, snatching the uniform and dashing out the door, faintly hearing him chuckle something about 'those kids'.

Quickly I got showered, brushed my teeth, used mouthwash (need to keep the breath minty for the ladies - wait, where did that come from?) rushed my uniform on, ran back into my room, hefted my bag and zipped down the stairs, hopping the last few before panting as I reached the kitchen, hands on knees and bent over. The laughter of my best friend caused me to throw him a dirty glare.

"Ah, shut it, Yug!" I snapped half-jokingly. "You didn't wake up to some creepy old man looming over you!" Yugi pursed his lips and looked down, a small snort coming from his mouth as my eyes widened. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

Yugi nodded amusedly as a wooden ruler whacked the back of my head, causing me to flinch and wonder why God hated me.

"Respect your elders!"

It wasn't long before the both of us were out of that door.

...

I asked Yugi interestedly, "So, whaddya think's gonna happen today?" My best friend frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know," he muttered a little meekly. "We'll get stared at a lot. Ushio won't bother us, hopefully. He got outta hospital yesterday."

I scowled. "Damn! Was hoping that pig might be in there for at least a few more days." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yugi smile at that, but then his eyes widened and he looked guilty. He hated this sorta thing. I patted him on the shoulder. "S'alright. He ain't gonna bother us anymore. This won't happen again."

"Hey, guys!"

We turned around and saw a pink and brown blur come to a stop in front of us. "Hey, Tea," Yugi greeted, considerably cheered up. She smiled at him a good bit longer than me. Part of me wanted to smirk at that. Those two had such a crush on each other.

_(AN: No, I will NOT be making this a Yugi/Tea story! I find it hard enough to write Tea as it is, and she clearly likes the Pharoah more, even if her feelings stemmed from Yugi, and on top of that Yugi is just too innocent for a relationship right now anyways. So no, sorry to shippers but it's not for me. If you're desperate, go Google it.)_

"'Sup?" I remarked cheekily. She straightened herself up and smiled encouragingly.

"It's okay, you two," she said, trying to be comforting. "Just ignore him. He can't do anything anymore. Just trust each other!"

Me and Yugi shared a side-long glance. Tea was a really nice person, but her obsession with friendship being the answer to every problem was irritating, even a little bit to Yugi. Getting over it he replied, "Thanks, Tea. We should go in now."

"Yeah," I agreed quickly. "Teach might like us, but he's one vicious mother-"

"Nayu! Language!" Tea scolded, cutting me off. I guiltily looked down.

I muttered, "Sorry," and we all entered the school.

...

The stares and pointing were getting seriously goddamn annoying! I mean, come on; it's been a week, you total gossips! If the rumour-mill is half as good as I think it is, then you all know! Grow up!

Tea seemed to read my thoughts as she gave me a kind smile.

"Just ignore them," she cautioned. "They'll get over it."

Now, you see, this is the Tea I like. The one that acts like a normal human being. Not the one that that jerk Kaiba's taken to calling, "The Friendship Freak." God, even he can see it, and he's the loner of the school; glaring and snapping at everyone, always has his head in some book... hell, rumour has it that he and his little brother Mokuba grew up in an orphanage and he couldn't trust anyone around Mokuba, so he stopped making friends and focused on only his little brother. On top of that, when the antisocial teenage CEO of the largest corporation in the world (I know I'm exaggerating, but KaibaCorp is really rich!) gives a nickname to one girl because she's constantly acting like friendship is the meaning of life, you know she goes overboard.

Anyway, got side-tracked.

We did as Tea asked, keeping our heads down and hurrying to class.

The classes went by as quickly as 1, 2, 3, and before long it was time for lunch. Once I got my slice of pizza, my caramel cake and my can of Coke I slumped down next to Yugi and Tea at our spot in the corner. We struck up a conversation about this duelling prodigy way over in America and got into how an 8-year-old could beat top duellists in the country. (AN: There is no way in hell I'm giving prizes to who guesses, since it's totally obvious!)

And naturally the rest of the day went by easily, what with Ushio avoiding us (or rather, me) like the Black Plague.

...

Of course the fun had to start on the way home.

We decided to take a shortcut home, and invited Tea over since we had a three-way project for Chemistry due in tomorrow. Boy, big mistake.

Before we could even turn the corner behind school I bumped into a man with blonde hair and big-ass sunglasses. Torn clothes were draped across his body and a bandana that looked like the American flag was wrapped around his head.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', kid!" he snarled. Wait, I've seen that guy before... "Whatcha lookin' at, huh?!"

I shook myself out of it like an anime character. "No, sir. Sorry. We'll be on our way," I finished quickly, desperate to get away from this weird creep.

"Wait," Yugi started slowly. "I know him. He's Bandit Keith! The intercontinental Duel Monsters champion!"

Oh, right. That's where I knew him from. Of course. I knew that!

The punk seemed to like that. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "Some public recognition! After that cheater Pegasus stole my success nobody's even bothered to give me a second look!"

Then it all came back to me.

"Wait..." I began. "Wasn't that the time when he gave a random kid an instruction on a piece of paper and the kid whooped you with it?" Keith growled.

"Yes! And I'm gonna find him. And when I do, I'll figure out how he did it and strangle the cheating cross-dresser!"

I cocked an eyebrow, much to the discomfort of my friends, who were casting nervous glances at the crowd of students that had gathered. "Really," I said, not asking. "I saw that duel. He was toying with you the whole time. And Pegasus had his hands on the table the entire duel. He couldn't have cheated! Sounds like you're a bad loser."

"Nayu..." Yugi begged.

Keith curled his fists. "Wanna back that up, smartmouth?! If you're so smart, then let's duel! I'll whoop your ass and you'll know who you're dealing with! Bandit Keith!"

Oh, why do I keep getting myself into these situations?

...

A rather large audience had gathered at the community centre's duelling arena, including Yugi, Tea, Grampa, Ushio, Kaiba (surprisingly), some quiet kid with white hair called Ryou Bakura and a good chunk of the school and more than a few adults. It felt like I was on stage for the world title. Damn, so this is what it feels like: having weird shivers up your spine, your hands shaking and a little bit of sweat dripping from your brow is normal public duelling behaviour?

I gathered myself and walked up the steps to my spot on the duelling platform, wiping the sweat from my brow as Keith casually swaggered up the steps on his side, grinning widely.

"Sa'matter, kiddo?" he taunted. "Not up to the pressure? Well, I'll tell ya what, hotshot: just to make this duel a little more interesting, I'll throw in my title! But if I win, you never duel again! Let's see how ya do with these odds!"

Gasps and whispers danced around the stadium, but I couldn't hear them. My heart was thumping through my weak chest, my eyes were wide as saucers, my legs were a pair of noodles and the sweating had reached a whole new degree! I just stood there like an idiot, staring at the cocky son-of-a-gun opposite me. He was actually offering me his title if I beat him?!

"Aw, that's just cute!" Keith sneered. "The little kiddy's gone and wet himself! What's the matter? Ya chicken?! Bawk, bawk-bawk-bawk! Chicken!"

Suddenly my fist curled even tighter than Keith's had on the street. Nobody calls me a chicken! I'd take him on and win that title!

Then again, my hot-headedness is what got me into this mess in the first place. Oh, well.

I think it's safe to say I shocked everyone when I said quietly, "Deal."

The entire stadium went silent. Yugi and Tea were shocked, Grampa's face held a mix of pride and worry, Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow and Bakura didn't seem to have any eyebrows left. Even Keith looked taken aback.

"Well, seems the chicken isn't completely yellow," he threw at me, smirk back in place. I rolled my eyes, a little more confident.

"Go to hell, now set your deck on the arena."

We both screamed at each other, "LET'S DUEL!"

**I WILL BE COMPLETELY HONEST: I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT KEITH'S DECK EXCEPT IT'S FILLED WITH MACHINE MONSTERS AND HE HAS ZERA THE MANT, OR HIS STYLE, SO JUST SAY ****NAYU'S GETTING HIS ASS OWNED!**

Nayu: 450

Keith: 1750

Field: Nayu- Magnetic Mosquito (face-down defense), Cyber Jar (face-up defense), two random machines (face-up attack)

Keith- Mechanical Chaser (face-up attack)

Keith yelled, "Now I'll have my Mechanical Chaser attack your face-down!"

The machine obliterated the face-down, which turned out to be Magnetic Mosquito before it was destroyed.

I smirked. "Thanks, Keith," I told him. "You just handed me this duel, and your title!"

Keith's brow narrowed as he scowled. "Whaddya mean, punk?"

"I mean now Magnetic Mosquito's effect kicks in: whenever he gets flipped face-up, every machine-type monster on the field is instantly destroyed!"

My opponent gasped in disbelief and fear as his four machines were smashed into tiny pieces.

"As it's my turn, I'll draw! Then I'll summon Dark Crusader!"

A great soldier in shining black armour and wielding a sword of the same make as his armour appeared on the field, his face hidden by his helmet.

Dark Crusader: LEV-4 ATT-Dark Type-Warrior/Effect ATK-1600 DEF-200 EFF-You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the graveyard to have this card gain 400 ATK.

"And thanks to his effect, if I send one Dark-attribute monster from my hand to the grave, he gains an extra 400 attack points! And ya know what that means!"

Keith backed up, sunglasses askew and his hair even more all over the place than usual. "No... no..."

"Dark Crusader, attack!"

Dark Crusader marched forward and swung his holographic blade through Keith, and the man would've been chopped in half like a denim-coated carrot if it were real. As it were, Keith just groaned as his life points dropped to zero.

Nayu: 450

Keith: 0000

Keith fell to his knees. "No way... a little snot-nosed punk like you could never have beaten me! You must've cheated!" he accused, swinging his arms wildly, but his words were nothing except background noise to the screams of the crowd as more than a few journalists caught the story: a new champion was in town.

I grinned wolfishly as I stepped down from the podium, walking over to Yugi and Tea, who were standing by the exit with excited smiles. I was about to just walk over when I noticed the sea of reporters and Duel Monsters enthusiasts blocking my way. Great, I thought as I groaned, beginning to wade.

...

"Well done, Nayu!" Yugi congratulated me proudly as we walked down the street.

Tea joined in cheerfully, "Yeah! You're gonna be totally famous, now! And you're officially on the Pro Duelling Circuit when the paperwork gets sorted out!"

I stopped suddenly, my embarrassed blush fading, and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Since when did you care about Duel Monsters, Tea?" Tea scowled playfully.

"Yugi wouldn't stop going on about it when you were getting mobbed!" she complained, giving our best friend the puppy eyes. Damn, Yug. He always falls for the puppy eyes, as evidenced when he scratched the back of his neck and looked away pointedly, whistling Dixie. "Anyway, you're the champion! How do you feel?"

"Like a squished sausage." Tea rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. It feels just like winning any other duel, except for when I think about it; being the Intercontinental Champion. Then I just feel like a bug in a house full of exterminators." Yugi chuckled at that.

"Yeah, no doubt!" he commented as we turned onto the shop's street. "People are gonna be challenging you left, right and centre! You'll need to get your head on and beat them!"

I frowned. "I dunno, Yug," I admitted. "Part of me just wants to lose to somebody and get it over with."

"Don't say that!" he retorted. "You'll do great!"

Tea ended, "Yeah, and we'll be right there with you!"

"Ah!" Grampa greeted us. "You two're late today, and Tea, nice to see you, dear."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Muto."

I scratched my neck and cast a glance at Yugi, who sighed a little and nodded. Silently thanking him I rushed into the store, ignoring Grampa's calls for me to come back. When I got into my room I tossed my bag and threw myself onto my bed. I just lay there and stared at the ceiling...

... until everything that had happened over the past few hours came back with twice the force and I immediately burst out crying from the pressure. God, I'm such a wimp.

How could I handle this, though? On one hand I'm the owner of one the most prestigious titles in all of Duel Monsters! But on the other hand, I'm gonna get challenged all the time, get invited to constantly changing tournaments and I'll be expected for all other kinds of stuff! On top of my schoolwork keeping up would be all but impossible without looking like a complete fool to the entire world!

What was I supposed to do?!

I just lay there and wept. I must've stayed there for a while because it was getting dark when I heard the door open and close.

"Nayu?" Grampa asked in his kindly voice.

I stopped sobbing but a few tears still made their way past my eyelashes as Grampa sat behind me. A few seconds passed and I knew he was nervously trying to think of a way to make me feel better, which achieved its goal slightly on its own.

"Nayu, I... I'm not going to say I know how you feel about all of this, because I don't. I know you have to be feeling the pressure, but that's it. What I can say is that I know you. You've only been with us for a little while, but I know you. And you are a very strong young man. You have no memories, no family, you don't know if they're even alive anymore, yet you still get up every morning with a smile on your face, even if I have to drag you out of bed."

We shared a small chuckle and he continued.

"This... development may seem like the hardest thing in the world, but it's not really, when you think about it," he reasoned. "How often do you meet people on calibre of going up against a champion at anything? Challengers will have to seek you out, and then it would a very public duel, and since they challenged you, if they lose then they look weak, but if they win they look like bullies picking on a kid. So you should be safe for a while, at least until you get used to it and improve your duelling skills a bit more. So you know what? You stop crying, wipe your face and walk out tomorrow with a grin. Be proud of yourself: you earned this!"

With that Grampa patted me on the shoulder and left the room.

Before the door shut I was grinning. Honestly, he was right! Most adults will be scared of looking bad, and it's extremely difficult to find a duelist of Yugi's calibre. The biggest threats that I could think of were Seto Kaiba (who was rumoured to be as strong as Yugi), Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, the two favourites for the tournament that was being held. Kaiba stayed away from the spotlight and Raptor and Underwood were too busy with their own tournament.

On top of that Raptor and Underwood had archetyped (themed) decks. Rex owned a Dinosaur Deck, and focused on swarming his opponent with his weaker cards until he could unleash his more powerful monsters and take his opponent out with brute force. The weakest of the three threats, I wasn't that worried about him; he tended to act rashly and there weren't as many strong monsters in his deck as he would have everyone believe.

Weevil, on the other hand, favoured an Insect Deck, which was much more tactical and relentless. His focus was on distracting his opponent and degrading them with his army of weak bugs until his beast of choosing came out. A very challenging duelist from what I'd seen of the tournament, I'd have to be careful and take out any magic cards before going on the offensive; his distractions left his oppponent irrational and would make them take the bait and attack, leaving them open for his traps. That voice of his was on the knife's tip between irritating and creepy, especially when he cackled after revealing a plan. His arrogance was his fatal flaw, and therefore I'd have to play to that.

Seto Kaiba was an enigma. From what I'd heard he commanded a Dragon Deck, like I was drawn to, but nobody had ever seen him duel. Knowing he was the most dangerous of the lot, I decided to shelf him for now; it was unlikely someone like Kaiba would just challenge me right out of the blue. Still, I'd need to keep an ear open for any changes in his duelling stance.

Shaking my head I wiped the tears from my eyes and rolled over, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

...

**Well, that was a long chappie!**

**Hope I didn't make Grampa too OOC, apologies if I did.**

**Also was Nayu's reaction over the top or understandable, I mean he did just become one of the world champions without expecting it; it was pretty much thrust onto him and he doesn't know what to do.**

**Please review with how you would like different scenarios to play out (Blue-Eyes getting torn in half, Weevil tossing Exodia overboard, Duelist Kingdom etc.). Hit that button and gimme your views!**

**Laters, **

**SD OUT**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry about the length of time it's taken me to update, but my laptop's charger is f*****, so I can't update as often. Hopefully I'll be able to save enough soon.**

**I've skipped Season 0 since it's purpose is to show Yami's return to the world without Yugi realising, and I'm not just writing 'Hmm... something's not right with Yugi' for 5 chapters.**

**Anyways, let's get started!**

**Chapter 4**

Two Months Later

"Hey, Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your turn!"

I smirked as Yugi tried to gain Joey's attention. For the past couple weeks we've been trying to teach him Duel Monsters, but he just doesn't get it, as showed by his screwed up expression and the small dribble of sweat running down his forehead. Tristan grinned as he walked in and got him in a headlock.

"D'aww, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" he teased, pulling Joey's attention away from his cards.

Joey sighed and smiled a little and replied calmly, "Hey, Tristan. Yugi's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters."

"Duelling Monsters?" Tristan asked confusedly. I sighed to myself; Tristan just never got anything through that thick skull of his. Sometimes I think Joey might be smarter than him, even though Tristan's more... professional.

Joey pushed his friend off and snapped, "Duel Monsters, ya nimrod!"

"Sheesh!" Tristan breathed indignantly, and Tea rolled her eyes next to me.

"They've been at it for hours!" she told him.

I smirked again, joking, "And Joey's getting his butt kicked, as usual."

"Hey!" Three guesses who.

Tea giggled and smacked my arm. "Leave him alone!" she scolded playfully. "Joey is getting the hang of it, it's just that Yugi's practically an expert!"

I straightened up, giving a pose with my head alone. "Like moi?"

Everyone sweatdropped and I smiled. I'd gotten used to the whole 'Professional Duelling Circuit' thing, and I'd only had 3 challenges from low-rankers. I quickly threw a glance behind me; Seto Kaiba had his head stuck in a book again, occasionally looking over. I wondered when he'd ask for a duel. Maybe he was still checking out my strategies (I didn't really have any, I kinda just went with the flow), or perhaps he was waiting for me to challenge him for his own title - No. 1 Duellist in the World. Part of me wanted to challenge soon now that I knew his own tactic - getting out his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and dominating the field. Kaiba needed to be in control the entire time, his ego demanded it.

I turned my attention back to my friends. Nah, I wasn't cut out for that level just yet, that was Yugi's destiny. For now, at least. Maybe someday I'd beat my best friend in a duel for the No. 1 title. That would be amazing, a duel for the ages! I smiled and brought myself from my thoughts.

"Pretty good move, huh Yugi?" Joey asked smugly, leaning back. I looked at the field and scoffed: he'd only sent out a monster with 800 ATK. Yugi seemed to share my sentiments, though he was too nice to tell him. He simply smiled at him.

"Yeah, good move..." he laid down a dragon with 1500 ATK. "... but not good enough."

Joey's eyes popped and he dropped his cards, gripping the table like it was his lifeline. "What?! Thanks a lot!" he deadpanned. "A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

Tristan laughed, "Ha! You totally stink at this game, Joey!"

Yugi giggled a little. "Ah, you did fine, Joey. I just have better cards."

"Yeah," I agreed, trying to make him feel better. "You just need some more practice, and since Grandpa owns that games, we get all our best cards from him!"

Joey perked up, standing immediately. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" We'd have to be quick, though, since it was lunchtime.

"Okay!" Yugi said excitedly. "Maybe I can even get Grandpa to show us that super-rare card he has!"

"Super-rare card?" I inquired. "What super-rare card?"

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've only seen it once, and I forget to tell ya. Sorry."

I grinned and Joey and I threw our arms over each other's shoulders. We got along well, and I had a better relationship with Tea than before. Well, by that I mean I tuned-out when she got started on a Friendship Speech, and she was nice, really.

"Let's get goin'!"

If only we knew just how complicated the day was going to turn out, or the adventures it would lead to...

* * *

"Grandpa!" Yugi called out. "We're home!"

Grandpa was behind the counter and smiled warmly. "Boys! And I see you've brought company!"

Yugi asked, "Gramps, could you show our friends that awesome, super-rare card?" Grandpa looked like a deer caught in headlights and I snickered.

"Rare card?!" he exclaimed. "My special card?!" Yugi gave him the doe eyes. Oh, god, not the doe eyes! "Hmmm..."

"Please, please!" my best friend begged, hands in a clasped as though he was praying.

Joey bowed. "Pretty please?"

I smiled at their antics. "Please, Grandpa?"

Grandpa pretended to think for a minute. "Hmmm... how can I refuse!" he said rhetorically, placing a battered box on the counter. "You kids are in for a treat; I don't take this out too often. Ready? Here it is!" He raised the card in front of us.

Oh. My. God.

8 stars.

3000 ATK and 2500 DEF.

"No way!" I exclaimed disbelievingly, eyes wide. "A Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!"

Grandpa smirked. "You better believe it! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon; so rare, so powerful I never let it leave my hand!"

"Awesome!" everyone chanted. Except Tristan.

He snatched it out of Grandpa's disbelieving hands and examined it. What was that idiot thinking?!

"Doesn't look all that special to me," he commented. How could he say that?! I grabbed it back off him.

"You idiot!" I told him, handing the card to Grandpa. "There are only four of these in the whole world! It's priceless! The things a duellist would do to get his hands on that..."

Was answered by the opened door and the person behind it.

A tall boy with a neatly pressed, buttoned-up school uniform stood there, showing a small mop of brown hair that hinted at a genius in its way and cold blue eyes analysing everything around him like a battlefield. The way he held himself showed pride and arrogance, though both were well-earned.

Seto Kaiba.

"Hello, can I help you?" Grandpa routinely asked.

Kaiba sneered, "If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." He held his silver briefcase with white knuckles.

"Seto Kaiba," I stated evenly, looking him in the eyes. He stared right back.

"Nayu Makalo."

Tristan was confused. "Kaiba?! Doesn't he have a big, fancy company to run? What's he doin' here?"

Kaiba's smirk sent a shiver down my spine. "Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card."

Joey stepped forward, grinning. "Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect! Maybe we could all duel together sometime!"

"Please!" Kaiba scoffed, though he was looking at me. "Me? Duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire! There's only one person in here who I _might_, and I repeat, _might_, accept a challenge from, and even then it would be easy."

I growled. "Fine. When?" Kaiba chuckled darkly.

"Next week."

"Done." I was full-on glaring at him now.

Joey narrowed his eyes. "Wait, wha..."

Kaiba sighed tiredly, "I am the No. 1 ranked duellist in the country and the favourite to win the Duel Monsters Tournament!"

"Pegasus' tournament?" I inquired. The brunet smirked and nodded before turning back to Joey.

"You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me!" he boasted, though it was true. Joey'd get wiped off the floor.

Joey didn't like it. He curled his fists and got into a fighting position as he snarled, "Oooh, I'm shakin'! Maybe ya'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards!"

"Whoa, big guy!" I exclaimed as me and Yugi held our friend back. Joey seriously needed to get a hold of his temper. "I wouldn't try anything."

"Yeah, calm down!" Yugi begged. Joey softened a little.

"Guys, he's askin' for it!"

Kaiba shook his head condescendingly and turned to Grandpa and demanded, "Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" His eyes widened and I knew he'd seen it. He dashed forward and leaned on the counter. "Can it be?! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?!"

Thankfully Grandpa caught the greedy look in his eyes and closed the box, pulling it away. "Well, enough window-shopping," he said airily. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba's eye twitched in anger and he growled before slamming the briefcase on the counter, turning it to Grandpa and opening it. Grandpa gasped at the contents and we saw all of the rare cards inside. Wow, I thought to myself. How did he get his hands on all of those rare cards? before smacking myself mentally. Of course he has them, he has a hell of a lot of money!'

"Listen to me, old man!" Kaiba snarled. "Give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these!"

I leaned in, looking at them all. There had to be at least 20 super-rares and about 50 rares: the value on these combined would make any collector drool.

Grandpa twitched in earnest before smiling to himself. "Aah, nice!" he commented on the cards. "But no thanks!"

Everyone else sweat-dropped; even Tristan thought he was crazy. I have to admit, I was beginning to wonder if Gramps was beginning to lose it; one card for all of those? Still, it _was_ a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But Kaiba wasn't fazed; it seemed he'd expected this._  
_

He grunted irritably, "Fine, if you don't wanna trade, maybe you'll sell it! Name your price! I can pay anything you ask!" I shared a look with Yugi; it was clear Grandpa reallly liked the card.

"I'm sure you could," he replied calmly. "But this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer. Not because of its power, or because its so rare, but because of what it means to me." Kaiba had frozen into position. "This card was given to me by a dear friend, so I treasure this card as I do that friend." He picked up the box and smiled reminiscently, then his voice hardened. "So parting with it is completely out of the question!"

Kaiba growled angrily, but Yugi took no notice.

"You'd feel the same even if it was a common card, right Grampa?" he asked eagerly with a big grin. I breathed a chuckle to myself. Yugi really admired Grandpa; we all did.

Grandpa nodded, "Exactly. This precious card is bonded with my heart."

I patted Kaiba on then back, saying, "You wouldn't be able to use it anyway. Maybe some other time, like in a few decades?"

Kaiba was not amused. He shoved my hand away and sneered, picking up his briefcase. "Fine!" he spat. "I've heard enough of your nonsense!" With that he marched out, muttering, "Senile old fool."

Through his demeanour I could tell: this was not over.

* * *

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna hand this homework in now, alright?" I told my friends. After they nodded I up and left, stalking the hallways with my head held high. You see, there was one punk who seriously got on my nerves: bullying the younger kids and making snide remarks whenever I passed by, trying to degrade me, but I didn't let it affect me.

But of course I had to deal with him today.

He was with his 'gang', alone in the hallway, leaning against the wall and making unfunny jokes. Sighing I walked on, hoping he'd just leave me alone.

"Hey, there, dweedy," Iramu sneered, exuding an 'obey me!' manner which grated my very teeth, which were gritted. "Whatcha got there?"

Lackey #1 ripped my essay out of my hand and cackled. "It's dweedy's homework, boss! Hyohyohyo!" he dissolved into snickers along with the rest. I pursed my lips.

"Well, boys, lady," Iramu began in a 'cultured' voice, gesturing to his followers and girlfriend, a pig-faced cow called Tikai, who all grinned. "What should we do? Rip it up? Throw it into a shredder? Perhaps burn it?"

"Tell you what," I growled, ripping the paper from Lackey #1's hands and booting him in the nuts, causing him to fall to his knees as the others groaned sympathetically. "I'll duel ya. If I win, you forget you ever saw me. If you win, you get to rip it up, shred it and burn it all right before my eyes and I won't do a thing to stop ya."

It wasn't a hard decision for him to make.

We headed into the nearest classroom and splayed out a duel mat, sat down and set our decks.

"Let's duel!"

Nayu: 2000

Iramu: 2000

"I'll start!" Iramu stated, drawing, then smirked. "Alright, I'll play Foolish Burial to send one card from my deck to the grave, then I'll use that monster's effect to summon it! Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! Then I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn!"

_Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: Lv4, ATT-Light, Type-Beast-Warrior/Effect, __ATK-2100 DEF-300, __EFF-Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be summoned in other ways. If this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard, Special Summon it._

I have to admit, I was surprised. I'd always taken him to be a poor duelist who bullies others into letting him win. Obviously that wasn't the case.

I raised an eyebrow and drew. Glancing at my hand I smirked. Here's my chance to show off my new deck. "Well, if that's how you wanna play it, I'll summon my Armed Dragon Lv3 and lay down a face-down of my own."

_Armed Dragon Lv3: Lv3, ATT-Wind, Type-Dragon/Effect, ATK-1200 DEF-900, EFF-During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon one 'Armed Dragon Lv5' from your Hand or Deck._

Iramu burst into laughter. "You honestly summoned that in ATK mode?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're supposed to be the Intercontinental Champion! Thought I'd have a challenge! Obviously not!"

I smirked. "You've never seen the Armed Dragons before, have you?"

"No."

"Thought not," I told him, and his face began to turn into a beetroot.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll get to see these these 'new cards' in action!" he mocked, drawing, then smirked. "I'll activate my face-down: Black Pendant, then equip it to my Wulf, raising his ATK power by 500. Now I can have him attack your pitiful dragon with 2600 can of kick-ass!"

"Nope," I told Iramu with a big grin. "'Cos I activate Negate Attack, which halts your Beast in its tracks!"

Iramu snarled and glanced at his hand. "Well, I'll put down another face-down and call it a turn!"

I pretended to be impressed. "Okay, my friend, I'll activate my Armed Dragon's special ability to sacrifice him in order to summon Armed Dragon Lv5!"

_Armed Dragon Lv5: Lv5, ATT-Wind, Type-Dragon/Effect, ATK-2400 DEF-1700, EFF-You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon Lv7" from your hand or Deck._

"So what!" Iramu sneered. "It's still not as strong as my Wulf!"

I smiled cheekily, telling him, "Doesn't need to be! I can send one monster to the grave to destroy one monster on the field with less ATK points than the sacrificed monster! So I'll send my Armed Dragon Lv7 to take care of your Wulf, take the 500 points of damage from Black Pendant, play Giant Trunade to send all magic cards on the field to the owner's hands then my Dragon can attack you and win!"

Nayu: 1500

Iramu: 0000

WINNER: NAYU

Gathering up my deck I swiped my essay and wordlessly left the room. However, as I walked up the hallway I felt a sense of foreboding.

One which was correct as something slammed into me, sending me flying to the ground.

Lackeys #2 and #3 held me down as #1 let out a pig-like laugh, handing my essay to Iramu as Tikai pecked him on the cheek and cuddled into his arm. The punk's short blond hair seemed to stand on end as he cackled to himself and his girlfriend curled some of her own blonde locks into her finger.

Oh you better not-

He did.

He tore my essay in half, in quarters, took my deck and tossed the cards over me along with the paper.

"Seeya, dweedy," he drawled before straightening his uniform and stalking away, leaving his lackeys to boot me in the face, splitting my head in half (it felt like) then follow him off.

"Nayu!" I heard Tea shout as everything fell into darkness.

* * *

Yugi dabbed the wet tissue against my nose again as we neared the Game Shop with the others. "Are you sure you're okay, Nayu?" he asked worriedly for the 100th time.

"Yes, Yug'," I told him tiredly, taking the tissue and swiping it under my nose for the last time before tossing it into the nearest bin. "It stopped bleeding a long time ago; I'm fine, really." The others raised their eyebrows skeptically.

"It might've stopped bleeding," said Tea concernedly. "But you could have a concussion or something!"

Joey cut in, "Anyways, we'll get 'em tomorrow!" He punched his hand. "Show him ya don't mess with one of us!"

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed. "We'll kick their asses! Damn thieves!"

I growled at the memory. Before he left, the jackoff actually stole my rarest and best cards: Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms and Strong Wind Dragon. I honestly just got that card today!

_Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms: Lv7, ATT-Wind, Type-Dragon/Effect, ATK-2400 DEF-2200, EFF-If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can banish a total of 2 WIND and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned:Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 WIND monster to the Graveyard; add 1 Dragon-Type monster from yourDeck to your hand. If this card is banished: You can add 1 WIND Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

_Strong Wind Dragon: Lv6, ATT-Wind, Type-Dragon/Effect, ATK-2400 DEF-1000, EFF-This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same ATK. When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Tributed monster. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

Sighing, I told them, "Yeah. Thanks, guys. A man couldn't ask for better friends."

(AN: Sorry for the cheesy line but I couldn't resist!)

"Anyway," said Joey casually, scratching his head. "I hope we get some cool cards today!" Yugi and I laughed at our friend's eagerness and our group entered the Game Shop. "Hey, Gramps! We're back to get more cards!"

I looked up and saw that the shop was empty. That's weird; Grandpa never leaves the shop open when he's out. Meh, maybe he just forgot; man is WAY too energetic for a guy that age!

"Grandpa!" Yugi called out. "I'm home! Grandpa?"

I furrowed my brow. "Maybe he just... stepped out for a bit." Yugi gave me a look that said 'Yeah, right!'

"But he always locks the door! You know that!"

I swallowed. "Well, what: d'ya think he was kidnapped or something?!" I scoffed, though inside I was shivering. Something was off here.

At that the phone started ringing and Yugi popped right next to it, answering formally, "Hello, Game Shop." A deep voice fluttered incoherently from the phone and my spiky-haired friend gasped, "Kaiba?!"

"Kaiba?!" I exclaimed, eyes wide and the red tuft of hair in the middle of my head stood to attention.

Joey had a dirty look on his face. "Whaz that creep want?"

After a few seconds Yugi was yelling into the phone, "Kaiba! What have you done, Kaiba?!"

I ran over and slipped the receiver from Yugi's trembling hands, then sat it on the machine. Yugi's hands curled into fists and his normally innocent face was contorted in anger. Usually Yugi was this sweet, timid little kid (even though he was older than me) but when he got angry it was a scary sight. Nobody messed with Grandpa.

Nobody.

* * *

The journey to KaibaCorp HQ took less time than expected, as we clambered out the taxi, dashed into the elevator and waited impatiently for it to reach the top floor. Once it did (moving at about 2 mph) we all flashed out to see Grandpa lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Oh, no.

The others were frozen as Yugi and I hurried over and crouched, Yugi begging, "Grandpa? Grandpa! Are you okay?" he finished weakly, sounding like a child over their parent's deathbed.

Thankfully the old man groaned and looked up, his defeated face sweaty and pale, his breath rattling out in gasps. "Boys, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, but I lost." He moaned painfully again and grasped his chest.

"Grandpa!"

"You're gonna be alright, Grandpa! Just hold on!"

"How's the old man feeling?" drawled a familiar snobbish voice. We all looked up to see Seto Kaiba in all his (pathetic) glory: hands in his freshly-pressed pockets and a smug smirk on his face that I _seriously_ wanted to rip off with my bare hands!

Joey growled, "Kaiba, you sleaze! What have you done to him!"

Kaiba shrugged as if he didn't know. "We had a duel, that's all; with each of us putting our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing up against a champion like myself was just too much _stimulation_ for the old fool," he sneered.

"Kaiba!" Tea shouted disbelievingly, pointing at him accusingly. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"It was fair," he defended himself, pulling something out of his pocket. "And look at the sweet prize I won..."

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

He already had three in his deck, so why... oh no!

He was going to rip it up!

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled, scrambling over and grasping it in his hand, but Kaiba's grip was unrelenting. "Hey, let go! You're not tearing Grandpa's card in half!"

Kaiba smirked. "So you know about my deck. Good, because then you know I'll never let this be used against me!"

A fist met my face and I went careening to the floor. Ignoring the pain I leaped back up and snatched it away whilst Kaiba's grip loosened. A grin immediately climbed onto my face as I backed away, the rich boy staring angrily.

"Yugi, here," Grandpa wheezed, holding out his deck to his grandson. "Take this."

Yugi was perplexed. "Grandpa?" he inquired.

"I built this deck, I put my soul in these cards, and I taught you everything I know, Yugi. Take them. Take these cards and teach him respect! Teach Kaiba respect for the Heart of the Cards, Yugi!"

"But Grandpa!" Yugi protested. "You need help! I've gotta get you to a doctor!"

Kaiba scoffed. "Sounds like an excuse! Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel!" Yugi's face was tight with rage, tears threatening to run with his dilemma. "Unless you're afraid!"

"Take him, Yugi!" Tristan ordered. Yugi looked back.

Joey told him, "We can take care a' your Grandpa while you take care a' Creepy Kaiba! Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel is all about!"

"For you Grandpa, Yugi!" Tea encouraged.

"I dunno..."

"Trust me!" Joey said fiercely. "You're like the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle! You can do this, Yugi! I know ya can!"

"We all do!" Tea insisted.

"Come on, man!" I called as he turned to me. "You WILL win this! No reason for ya not to! Kaiba's an arrogant berk who thinks he owns the goddamn planet! Show him he doesn't!"

Yugi smiled at us all and nodded confidently before taking his Grandpa's deck.

"Tell ya what, Kaiba," I said as he bared his teeth. "One more duel. Winner gets the card, got it?"

The lack of a snappy response was good enough for me.

* * *

(AN: skipping Tea's Friendship Speech! I just hate 'em!)

"I designed this virtual stadium myself," Kaiba boasted softly, confident on his home turf. "Impressive, eh?" I took a look around with one thought: well, he makes up for personalty with style; there were rows upon rows of comfortable seats, a glossy wooden floor, an extremely expensive duel arena and sports venue lights to give the thing a 'cage match' feel to it. "I think you'll agree it adds a bit more life to the game. We each begin with 2000 life points, first person to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play, runt?"

"Playtime is over, Kaiba!" Yugi yelled angrily, then seemed to go into some sort of fit. He was straight as a stick, and the only thing moving was the Puzzle, which seemed to glow slightly and shiggle around.

When my best friend looked back up I saw a lot of changes, and so did Kaiba, judging by his exclamation.

Yugi's eyes had taken on a sort of reddish hue and were narrowed, the purple-red tips of his hair were now a glaring crimson, his stature was tall and proud, a far cry from the slouched, timid boy I knew, and he seemed to radiate power, and demand submission. Part of me wanted to bow to Yugi, or whoever he was, while the other half wished to rend him limb from FUCKING LIMB!

I shook my head. What was wrong with me?!

"Now, Kaiba," Puzzle-Yugi began. Hell, even his voice was deep, commanding, with an air of superiority and pride, but not arrogance; the kind that came from a leader, or king, even. The two halfs inside me were close to tearing me apart now; what the hell is happening to me?! "Prepare yourself, because it's time to duel!"

I turned away from my friend and Kaiba shook himself out of his own stupor. "Virtual systems ready!" he demanded, drawing six cards. "So let's begin." He laid a card down. "I attack with the mighty Hitatzu-Mi Giant!" The monster rose from the field and snarled at Puzzle-Yugi.

(AN: None of the surprise since the gang have seen Nayu play on duel arenas a lot)

"My turn!" Puzzle-Yugi announced. "I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!"

* * *

(Skip to duel's end)

"EXODIA!" Puzzle-Yugi roared. "OBLITERATE!"

A blaring light engulfed the stadium, blinding us all: myself, Kaiba, Puzzle-Yugi, Joey and Kaiba's little brother Mokuba, who'd tried to make off with the Blue-Eyes multiple times, but I'd always caught him and eventually we saw it as a sort of game after a while.

I blinked furiously as Joey yelled, "Ya did it! Yugi, ya won!"

"This can't be!" Mokuba exclaimed, unwilling to believe his brother, his whole world had lost. "My brother never loses!"

I breathed deeply. I reallly thought Puzzle-Yugi was in for it there.

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that's why you lost," Puzzle-Yugi declared, smirking. "But if you put your heart in the game there's nothing you can't do."

But Kaiba wasn't listening, he was busy muttering and snarling to himself about his loss.

Puzzle-Yugi raised his head with purpose. "Kaiba, if you truly want to know..." he threw his hand at the other duelist. "OPEN YOUR MIND! MIND CRUSH!"

(AN: I know he didn't say that last part in the dub, but it's in the Ancient Scriptures, so you need a chant for these kinds of things, or else Yami could've just Mind Crushed everyone who got in his way, so long as they weren't under the control of a Millennium Item.)

Kaiba snapped to attention and promptly fell to his knees.

"There, Kaiba," Puzzle-Yugi told him, a lot more softly than before. "Maybe now you will begin to see."

"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted worriedly as Kaiba fell off the podium and passed out. Puzzle-Yugi smiled and walked out, Joey running after him like a puppy-dog. I, on the other hand, followed Mokuba to his brother and crouched down with him.

Dear God...

Kaiba was sweating buckets, even more so than Grandpa, but he seemed to be knocked out cold, like a boxer, except for his rigid shaking, and the quick breaths which were more like a dog's gasps on a blazing day. Mokuba lunged at Kaiba.

"Big brother!" he screamed, trying to shake him awake. "Big brother, wake up, please!" A little part of me broke inside at the young boy's wails, and I pulled Mokuba back, keeping my grip tight as he fought to get to Kaiba. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Seto! Seto!"

"I don't know what it is, Mokuba, but we can't interfere! We might make it worse!" I yelled painfully; Kaiba might have been an absolute power-hungry jerk who drove Grandpa over the edge, but he didn't deserve whatever pain Puzzle-Yugi was putting him through. His forehead was a pulsing scarlet, his blood seemingly almost bursting through the skin, and you could hear the mind-terror in his gasps.

What the FUCK had he done?! That wasn't Yugi, not the Yugi I know! The Yugi I know would NEVER hurt ANYONE!

Mokuba had slumped in my arms and was quietly weeping, gripping my arm as though it was his last lifeline, and I wanted to just break Yugi's jaw. If nothing else, for the boy in my arms who only wanted his big brother to be okay. We just sat there together for a long time, waiting for Seto to wake up, and we lost track of time, just staring at the ground as Mokuba wept into my shoulder and I held him close.

"Uhhh..."

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, now clutching his brother's arms and shaking him again.

Seto groaned again, "Uhhh, get off, Mokuba, I'm alright. Just got a real bad headache." He sat up, holding his head and saw me. "Nayu. What are you doing here?" he asked surprisedly. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your little buddies?" He didn't sound arrogant, or angry, or even protective. Just defeated.

I sighed, "After what just happened? My best friend, my soft, innocent little best friend, suddenly out the blue putting someone in some kind of fit, or small coma? Then Mokuba starts screaming out like you've died, and Yugi just walks away? I don't think so."

Seto seemed lost for words. "I, well... thank you. For staying with my brother at least," he said, his words a little hollow, empty.

"Seto, thank God you're okay," Mokuba breathed, wiping the last of his tears away. Seto smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm fine, Mokuba. Or I will be. Really."

"D'you need some help getting home?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mokuba cut in before his brother could decline. "Thanks."

We all walked outside to the sight of Seto's limo. Well, Seto stumbled. His chauffeur gave us a weird look.

"Umm... are you okay, Mister Kaiba?" he inquired a little worriedly. Seto mutely nodded before climbing into the limo, Mokuba and I following him.

The drive was silent, occasionally punctured by passing cars or drunken bar fights, until we arrived at the Kaiba Mansion. And man, was it big!

Unfortunately I didn't have time to admire the view as Seto stumbled again. I caught him and helped him to the door, where a huge guard grabbed his boss's shoulder with an expressionless face and guided him in. I turned to Mokuba.

"You gonna be alright?" I asked a little awkwardly and the young boy nodded, his pale blue-grey eyes shining with emotion.

"Yeah," he breathed, though he sounded a little unsure. I swallowed.

"Well, I doubt you will, but if you ever need me for... anything," I wrote my phone number on a piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket. "Right. I'll be off. Bye, Mokuba."

"Bye, Nayu," the boy said, smiling.

I flipped my hood up to stop the pouring rain as I turned into the next street.

* * *

**Well, to start I need to apologise for the length of time it's taking me to update (again), and I'm terribly sorry to have to say this, but I'm putting 1 Boy, 7 Billion Dead Guys on HIATUS. **

**Before you throw the flaming spear at me, listen to my pathetic excuse: to update that, I need to have access to TWD online, since I need to watch it to keep the quality of my writing up, and school has BLOCKED ACCESS to any sites showing it. Thankfully the Yu-Gi-Oh! sites have been left untouched! (phew)**

**Anyway, who liked Nayu's reaction to Yami's first anime appearance? And how he dealt with the Kaiba brothers (I've always liked those two and thought that they overdid Seto's selfish nature in the show)?**

**Lastly, does anyone have any suggestions for other possible stories? It doesn't have to be Yu-Gi-Oh!, it can also be Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or a PJO/HP crossover!**

**SD OUT**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys!**

**Well, you asked for it! Here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 6**

"Nayu!" Yugi called, running over. "Where were you?! We were so worried!"

Looking down, I saw that the Puzzle-Yugi was gone, and my best friend was back. His innocent eyes held so much concern that I couldn't be angry at him.

The Millennium Puzzle, on the other hand, was a different story...

I smiled at Yugi and said, "Mokuba was in a real state, seeing his brother like that, so I helped him home." It was a half-truth, but better than nothing. "Still, today was messed up! I do _not_ want that to happen again!"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah: Grandpa needing a visit to the hospital, going to KaibaCorp HQ, dueling Kaiba, and Grandpa's Blue-Eyes is gone, so he's torn up about that-"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, causing Yugi to jump and a few of his blond bangs to fly into my face, even from his diminutive height. "Sorry, but that reminds me: I've got Blue-Eyes right here!"

I held up the card and we shared a grin. Grandpa was gonna be running up the ceiling when we showed him!

We walked casually (extremely so, I'll have you know!) into the living room to see Grandpa watching TV, eating from a bowl of popcorn. Where he got his fascination with that stuff, I'll never know, but anyway, I plonked myself down next to him and he smiled warmly, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Nayu, you're back!" he greeted, in a slight monotone. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Mmhmm! Uh... Grandpa?"

"Yes?" he inquired, a little more attentive. I had to fight to keep an expressionless face.

I slipped a hand into my pocket. "About Blue-Eyes..."

"Bah!" he said dismissively. "It was just a card. A material possession. It's nothing compared to my friendship with the colleague who gave it to me! Though I haven't seen him in years. I do wonder how his granddaughter is-"

"Grandpa!" I cut him off before he could get into it. "It's right here."

The old man stopped mid-rant. He slowly turned his head in my direction, face motionless and blank, his wolf-like grey hair still as a statue, then he looked at my hand.

His eyes widened with gratefulness and joy, a few tears threatening to run. His creased wrinkles seemed to disappear as his inner youthfulness showed through, and a big, Cheshire grin crept up his mouth.

"But, if ya don't want it," I teased, enjoying his sight snap up. "I'd be more than happy to take it right back to Kaiba and watch him-"

"No no no no no, that's totally fine!" he exclaimed loudly, snatching up the card. "It's completely fine. Thank you." His gaze turned back to my face and his violet eyes glistened. "Thank you. I meant what I told that boy Kaiba in the shop: I treasure this card as I do the friend who gave it to me. I'm proud of you both," he continued as Yugi sat on the other side of him. "And you know-"

"Uh-oh!" Yugi started, giving me a look that said 'we need to get outta here!'

But it was to no avail, as Grandpa's arms reached around and brought us both in for a big hug.

* * *

"Joey, make a move, already!"

We were back in school and it was lunchtime again, and Joey was getting his butt kicked once more. But his opponent was the embarrassing part. It wasn't Yugi, or me. It was Tea!

Seriously, Tea? All these duels and he's losing to Tea? Come on!

"'Kay, here ya go, tough guy!" he announced cockily, laying a card down. "My Rock Ogre's gonna rock ya block off!" What?! 800 ATK and that's what he plays it in?! I leaned forward.

"Joey, I might not know what goes on inside that head of yours, but I do think you shoulda played that in defense-"

"Lemme alone!" he argued, throwing his hand in the air. " I know what I''m doin', okay?!" I raised my hands protectively.

"Okay, okay," I joked. "Just thought an experienced pro duelist like yourself would take into account the extremely low attack power of your monster. But if you know better, you know better!" A few members of the audience snorted and Joey rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Tea!" he boasted, nodding to her Petit Angel in defense mode, with 500 DEF and 800 ATK. "Your wimpy monster doesn't stand a chance against my giant rock guy!"

Tea was hiding a smirk. In fact, she wanted to laugh at our friend's antics. "Hm, well, I guess I don't stand a chance, unless I use the Breath of Light card."

"Huh?!" Joey was confused. "Can she do that?" he asked me and Yugi. Yugi was leaning on the table with his head resting on a hand and I was standing with my arms crossed, looking a little like Kaiba.

Speaking of Seto, he hasn't showed up today. I wonder if he's feeling any better.

"Oh, yeah!" Yugi told him cheerfully. "Breath of Light wears down rock monsters! Reduces them to rubble!"

It seemed as though a ghost of Rock Ogre was standing above Joey's head, crumbling into sand. As the imaginary debris fell Joey twitched and spasmed while I sweat-dropped.

Tea grinned. "That brings your life points down to zero, Joey. Once again, you lose and I rock!"

"You stink at this game!" Tristan told him bluntly, looking a little freaked-out. Joey groaned and his face fell flat on the desk.

* * *

I looked outside the window to see Yugi going through Joey's deck with an increasingly large 'WTF!' face. Joey was grinning and boasting in the meantime. I turned around and leaned against the wall, smirking and shaking my head. This is the kind of stuff instruction manuals were invented for.

Wow, I need to use the lavatory.

I pushed off and walked down the hall, whistling. But of course my day had to get ruined. Again.

"Hey, dweedy!"

Oh, great! What does the freak want this time?!

I turned around and pursed my lips tightly. "Iramu. Back for more? What do you want this time; my deck? My phone? The clothes on my back?!"

Iramu just sneered. "No, punk. I actually wanna have a duel. Loser gets a beating." He punched his palm whilst smirking confidently. "Interested?"

With the two Lackeys behind me? No chance!

"So your PCS's behind me can beat the hell outta me after I win? No chance!"

Iramu was confused. "PCS's?"

"Personal Cock Suckers!"

That got him angry. "Hell with you! Tell you what; I'll sweeten the pot! You win, and I'll you your cards back! You lose, I keep 'em. Forever."

I raised an eyebrow. There had to be a catch to this, but frankly I didn't care.

"You're on. Tomorrow, Youth Club Duel Arena."

* * *

"My Grandpa's the real game expert in the family!" Yugi was trying to get Joey to stop begging him to teach him Duel Monsters, but he was too nice to just say no. I, on the other hand, told him flat out that I was not teaching him something he can learn from an instruction manual. A little nudge at his ability to read got him to back up. "Maybe he can help you!" We entered the Game Shop. "Hey, Grandpa, I brought you a new student!"

"Huh?" The old man had been putting up a poster of two Duel Monsters I'd never seen before, and came down the mini-ladder. "Student?" he asked bewilderedly. Joey stepped forward, slightly nervous.

"I was hoping since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone, maybe you'd teach me!" he said a little bashfully, but still managing to give a little butt-kiss. Nice negotiation tactics: look small (kinda hard for someone Joey's height) and make them feel good. Works every time on family, and since Grandpa was family...

"Teach you?" Grandpa asked interestedly. "Duel Monsters is a very complex game."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. Tea beat me three games in a row!"

Yugi and I simultaneously told him, "Actually, Tea beat you five times in a row, Joey." Damn, we sounded like twins.

Joey wasn't fazed by that, though. After throwing me a quick glare he caught on. "Wait! Five?! Aw, man!" He sighed and glanced at the poster, Grandpa following his gaze.

"Hm," the old man began. "I could teach you to be a great tournament duelist; but only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights training!"

Joey exclaimed in horror but quickly covered it up. "Ah, piece a' cake!"

"_With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my effort!"_

Uh-oh. Hardass Grandpa's here. I brought my lips into my mouth and sucked on them.

Joey squealed and jumped back as Yugi scolded, "Nice going there, smartmouth!"

As Joey prostrated himself before Yugi and began begging him to convince Grandpa, the old man shot me a quick smirk. One which I returned. Another one of Grandpa's tests.

He cleared his throat and suggested, "It's not impossible..." Joey's head shot up and turned to Grandpa.

"Huh? Ya mean it, Gramps?"

Yugi sorted his bag on shoulders. "Joey, he already said he can't do it; and if he can't do it, he can't do it."

"Uh-uh, Yug'," I waggled my finger as a crimson bang fell over my eye. "He didn't say he _couldn't_ do it; he just doesn't know if he wants t-"

"If I agree, you must work hard!" Grandpa cut me off, standing over the tall boy with a glare that reminded me of Mr. Raigeki when I didn't hand in my essay. After I told him the circumstance he calmed down, though since I couldn't prove it, he couldn't do anything about it.

Joey looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I'll do anything, I promise!" he pleaded.

Grandpa humphed. "Fine, then we can start immediately. And believe me, my young friend," he cracked his aging knuckles. "Under my tutelage, you _will _learn!" His eyes hardened. "Now, can you name the most powerful duel monster?"

"No."

"Can you name the weakest duel monster?"

"No."

"You do know what trap card is, don't you?"

"Kinda... uh, I have no idea?"

I face-palmed once more. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Alright, Iramu: I win, you give me my cards back! You win, you keep 'em!"

My opponent grinned gleefully from the other side of the arena. "You got yourself a deal, dweedy!"

The (relatively small) crowd seemed confused as to why the international champion was letting this wannabe steal his cards and call him named, but I ignored them. Listening to the crowd was only a distraction, as I'd learned quickly.

"Let's duel!"

Nayu: 2000

Iramu: 2000

"Alright, I draw!" I shouted, doing so. Seeing the card I smirked. "I'll summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" A bone-covered dragon with red skin rose to the field.

_Masked Dragon Lv3, ATT-Fire, Type-Dragon/Effect, ATK-1400 DEF-1100, EFF-When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck._

"After that I'll play Black Pendant, raising its attack power by 500! Then I'll throw down a face-down and that's that!"

Iramu licked his lips nervously. He knew fine well he'd need Lady Luck on his side.

Little did he know...

"I'll play Foolish Burial to send one monster from my deck to the grave and use that monster's effect to summon it! Come on out, my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! Eerily similar to our last duel isn't it, dweedy? Well, not for long, 'cos I sacrifice Wulf to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!"

An angel with elegant blue hair and pure white wings came out sporting shiny white armour with golden braiding, gracefully spinning an orb of light around.

"Now her effect kicks in! Since she Tribute Summoned with a Lightsworn monster, if I send the top 4 cards from my Deck to my Grave I can take two of your cards right along with 'em! And I'll choose your monster, and your face-down!"

I smirked as my monster and face-down were destroyed. "Thanks!" I called. "My face-down was Reluctant Sacrifice! When it's removed from the field, every card on your field is wiped out, and you take 500 points of damage for each!" Iramu yelled in frustration as his life points were cut in half, 500 from my trap, and 500 from Black Pendant."

Nayu: 2000

Iramu: 1000

Iramu sneered. "Well I still have this: Double Summon! The effect is obvious, unless you're a retard: I get to summon another monster! And I have the perfect one! I summon Dawn Knight!"

_Dawn Knight: Lv4, ATT-Light, Type-Warrior/Effect, ATK-1400 DEF-1200, EFF-If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can send 1LIGHT monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard: Target 1 LIGHT monster in your Graveyard; place that target on the top of your Deck. You can only use 1 "Dawn Knight" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

"Now, Dawn Knight: attack!"

Nayu: 600

Iramu: 1000

Grimacing, I drew a card, than that frown was turned upside down! ... yeah, that was pathetic. Anyway, I announced, "Sorry, folks, but this duel is over! I summon Koaki'Meiru Drago!"

An icy blue dragon rose from the depths.

_Koaki'Meiru Drago: Lv4, ATT-Wind, Type-Dragon/Effect, ATK-1900 DEF-1600. EFF-During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless yousend 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the Graveyardor reveal 1 Dragon-Type monster in your hand. Neither player canSpecial Summon LIGHT or DARK monsters._

"And then I'll play Spell Recovery! The name says it all: I can add one Spell Card from my Grave to my Hand, and I only have one; my Black Pendant, which I'll equip to Koaki'Meiru! Now, my dragon: destroy that outdated punk!"

Koaki'Meiru unleashed a torrent of icy fire at the Dawn Knight, which was obliterated as Iramu's life points dropped to zero.

Nayu: 600

Iramu: 0000

Iramu growled from his podium once the applause was beginning to die down. I walked over and met him halfway, hand outstretched. It seemed to take every ounce of willpower he had not to punch my face right then and there, never mind hand me my Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms and my Strong Wind Dragon. His very hand was shaking in anger.

"Good game," I told him, admittedly with some difficulty. He just bared his teeth and turned tail, heading home. Shrugging, I smiled and went home myself, moving quickly to avoid any weirdo fans.

* * *

As I went up the stairs I heard a familiar, "Woah, woah, waah!" then a crash which made me shake my head. Joey had no subtlety at all. I walked over and helped my buddy off the floor. After dusting himself off he gave me a goofy grin.

"Hey, Nayu! I was just, uh-"

"I don't wanna know, Joey," I held up my hand. "Grandpa's been ridin' ya like a horse! You need to slow it down! Just come on and we'll watch the finals." Joey tried to hide his relieved smile. Keyword: tried.

He scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, pal. Everyone else is in!" We headed into the living room and saw Yugi sitting on the couch in his school uniform (hey, it's a fashion statement), Tristan on a footrest in a white shirt and black trousers and Tea on the other footrest wearing a pink sweater, a (really) short blue skirt and pale tights. I quickly glanced away; the way she was sitting gave a rather uncomfortable view. All three of them had their eyes glued to the screen: Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood were dueling in the finals of the recent tournament. Long story short, Weevil was kicking ass. Now, if only he'd get rid of that irritating cackle that made my ears bleed he'd be a good opponent. "Hey, guys; look what the cat dragged in!"

They glanced over; well, Yugi glanced but the other two actually held their gaze. "Hey, Nayu!" my best friend said cheerily, eyes back on the screen. He'd become more confident than before, and his fascination with Duel Monsters had grown into an obsession, kinda like me. I leaned on the couch.

"Who's winnin'?" I drawled, getting a few looks; they knew I knew Weevil was winning. "Sorry."

We watched for a few more minutes, with a few twists to the duel and us teasing Joey about his lessons with Grandpa, until he came in. "Time for your lesson!" he said perkily. He was holding some sorta box, though I wasn't really looking; ooh, Rex just demolished that bug. Oop, my bad. It's back with Monster Reborn.

Joey, on the other hand, shot up like the rocket. "What?! We're not done?!" he wailed.

"Not by a long shot, you slacker!" Grandpa reprimanded, though he was secreting a small smile. Joey groaned pathetically and I felt sorry for him; I hadn't been kidding when I said Grandpa was driving him hard. "Now, quit your whining, Joseph; I know you've been working long and hard, but you're really coming along as a duelist! And I'm quite proud of you."

Joey's eyes were watery and I suppressed a giggle. "Oh, Gramps, thank y-"

"Ow!"

Joey had tried to envelop Grandpa in a big hug but the old man had slipped to the side, causing the long-armed jerk to smack me in the face as he fell over the couch. "Oops! Sorry, man." I grinned my reply.

"Now, Yugi, Nayu, this package came in the mail for you both!"

I raised an eyebrow as Yugi asked, "Package? What is it, Grandpa?"

"I don't know, it just came in the mail!" Grandpa replied.

I spoke up. "Something from school, maybe? Like some sorta prank from Raigeki?" I got a few looks for that and quirked my face. Yugi took the box from Grandpa and gasped.

"It's from Industrial Illusions!"

I shot over and sat on the arm rest. "Industrial Illusions? The company that Maximillion Pegasus runs? The creator of Duel Monsters?"

Joey climbed back over and sat down. "Why would Pegasus be sending a package to you guys?"

"I have no idea!" Yugi and I said simultaneously. The shorter boy continued, "Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?"

"You mean Kaiba?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I mean, it wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba did drop outta the tournament after that!"

"Drop out?!" I asked incredulously. "The guy was bedridden for days; he still isn't in any condition to duel! Plus he's been depressed, lately."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know that?!" he demanded. The others looked at me curiously.

I sighed. "Well, since Seto's... 'thing' started, the staff have been taking care of his little brother. Not that they're bad company or anything, but Mokuba's been kinda lonely. So, I visit him from time to time, make sure he's okay. Like, actually okay. Seto's all he has, all he's ever had, really, so he needed a friend, and he called me."

Yugi, Grandpa and Tea nodded understandingly and smiled to themselves. Joey and Tristan didn't seem to happy about it, though. "How do ya know ya can trust him, Nayu?" Joey asked worriedy. "I mean, no offence to the kid, but if Kaiba's really all he's had, isn't he gonna be pissed at you for being Yugi's pal when Yugi's the one the did this to his big brother?"

Wow, usually Joey isn't that logical. I shrugged. "I just... do. He doesn't agree with the way Seto handles things all the time, but he really does love him. I guess he's kinda latched onto me in his absence."

At that I felt a buzz in my pocket. "Oop." I took out my phone and checked the text. "Uh-oh."

"What?" asked Tea.

I swallowed. "Seto's gone. Like, disappeared. Nobody knows where he is! I-I need to go check on Mokuba!"

"Go!" urged Grandpa and I threw on my parka, flipping the hood up as I belted out the game shop door into the pouring rain.

* * *

The guards didn't bother me since they were too busy searching for Seto, and I went through the gates rather often, so they knew me. Anyway, I bust through the doors and found Mokuba ordering people around. I leaned against the nearest pillar and waited patiently for him to finish.

"And you lot check the area we discussed earlier. Nobody stops 'til my brother is found, okay?!"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!"

Once the staff and guards went off to their designated parts of the city we were left alone. Mokuba rubbed his head and turned around, catching sight of me. "Oh. Hey, Nayu."

"Hi, Mokuba," I replied, just as tiredly. "Nothing?" Mokuba pursed his lips and looked like he wanted to cry, but held himself in like a Kaiba should and shook his head stiffly.

"No. Honestly, I don't know what coulda happened! The security is airtight! Unless we have a spy from another company... no, no Seto wouldn't hire someone unless their background was spotless!"

I sighed and rubbed my brow. "Maybe he made a mistake. Something got lost in circulation..."

Mokuba just shrugged defeatedly. "Maybe. I don't know. Nobody can really tell." His tone was depressed, similar to Seto's for quite a while after the duel.

"Hey," I patted him gently on the shoulder. "We'll find him. And if we don't, well, Seto can take care of himself. He'll probably come walking back in with a huge grin and a few assholes hanging off his shoulder, calling security to take out the trash."

Mokuba breathed a chuckle but gave me a look with his innocently twinkling pale bluish grey eyes. Knowing what he meant I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, maybe he won't be grinning. Scratch that, he'll be scowling."

We laughed again and Mokuba glanced around for anyone before giving me a quick hug. "Thanks, Nayu. I need a drink."

"Yeah," I scratched my head. "I'll go look out front."

I waited for a while, leaning against the gate and occasionally checking my deck, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Nayu!" the voice called confusedly but firmly. "What are you doing here? And where's the guards?!"

I looked up to see a black trench coat, pressed trousers and a dark blue shirt, followed by a slightly softened scowl, narrowed blue eyes and a mop of dark brown hair not unlike Joey's.

"Seto!" I grinned, standing properly. "You're alive! Mokuba called and said you were gone so I came as fast as I could. The guards are out looking for you. Jeez, where'd you run off to?"

The brunet's eyes hardened. "I got a call from some freak saying he'd kidnapped Mokuba, and to come alone. Turns out it was just some punk who found my number and thought it'd be a good idea to get a few million from me. It didn't end well for him. So, is my little brother here?!" he asked, looking horrified at the thought of someone getting him, no matter his cold mask.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's getting a drink." I checked my watch. "Well, security should be back from their rounds soon."

"Yeah, let's go in. Mokuba must be scared out of his wits."

If only we knew...

At that moment a loud, terrified scream burst through the house along with a crash.

"NAYU!"

I spun around.

"Mokuba!" we breathed before bursting into a sprint, flashing down the hallways and into the kitchen.

If anything happened to him...

My blood froze cold, then turned into flames.

A hand was covering a face surrounded by a mane of shiny black hair. Small feet kicked furiously. Hands swung at anything within reach.

Mokuba was being kidnapped!

Seto and I dashed across different sides of the polished worktable. I heard a 'oomph' coincide with a smash and growls of pain but ignored the taller boy. He'd be okay. His little brother wouldn't.

I flew through the door and down the back entrance, spinning round the corner just as a pitch black car starting moving. Adrenaline pumping I leaped as high and as far as I could, catching hold of the v-shaped decoration on the back of the limo.

Damn, that thing was sharp!

But I kept hold, when everything seemed to darken. Shadows grew from the corners of my eyes and darkness itself was leaking from my hands. But these details barely noted as I began spinning, bumping and scraping on the rough tarmac. I felt blood (or dark liquid?) seep from my leg but ignored it, finding that my strength was increasing.

I pulled up.

Placed a foot on the limo and heaved up.

"Stay outta our business!"

"ARGHH!"

Pain exploded in my left shoulder, blasting me off my feet as an ear-splitting BANG resounded.

Everything slowed down while I floated through the air, my hair whirling with the wind. I saw the limo turn another corner, a fearful face pressed against the glass, a black trenchcoat bounding our way down the pavement.

Then everything went black as my head smashed into the tarmac.

Mokuba...

* * *

**Well, a little darker than previous chapters, huh? Yep, things are gonna be a little more realistic outside of the storyline. I'm not going to change the storyline that much, it's not Nayu's job here. His purpose will not be revealed until the very end of the very last book.**

**Anyway, idiots in my common room are looking over my shoulder so goodbye!**

**R & R!**

**SD OUT**


End file.
